I Didn't Know You Cared
by Avengers-IronMan
Summary: At a New-Years eve party, Tony Stark met his soul-mate. In an elevator. On the way to another person's room for sex. The day after bonding both physically and mentally, the alpha left Tony without a word. Thinking his mate wants nothing to do with him, Tony gives him all the space he wants; inevitably forgetting all about his mate. For thirteen years. Aldrich/Tony, Steve/Tony
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ!

DOES NOT FOLLOW STORY OF IRON MAN 3, COMPLETE AU/ALTERNATE SITUATION. DO NOT CHEW ME OUT FOR IT BEING DIFFERENT, THIS IS YOUR WARNING! IT ONLY FOLLOWS THROUGH THE FIRST PART, THEN TAKES A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TURN. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Do not own Iron Man 3 or the Avengers, they belong to Marvel and any other money-grubbing fiends who have a stake in it. That means you, Disney!

I Didn't Know You Cared

December 31, 1999 (10:03 P.M)

God, he felt old.

He was 28, and he felt old.

That shouldn't even be physically possible, he was pretty sure there was a law somewhere against that.

He would have to talk with his lawyers over that. Or not, since he probably won't even remember his own name by the end of the night, let alone the needed counsel of an attorney. Considering how pointless the conversation would be in the end anyway, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. The council was already trying to shut him out of the company for his reputation, God forbid they should actually have a reason to take him out of his position.

Maybe he shouldn't sleep around with the wives of senators anymore... Nah, the tabloids afterwards were way too funny. Besides, it's not his fault Senator Crawford's wife had nice breasts. Well, nice for a beta.

Tony downed another shot, curling his right hand unconsciously around another tumbler. Strange that very few people had actually come to talk and converse with him. Oh, there had been a few, that was to be expected, but this was really odd. He had been sitting at this bar for a good thirty minutes, without anyone really coming to approach him. Security must have a tight grip on the reporters and fanboys, he'll have to offer them jobs with SI before the evenings out.

Unless he drinks himself stupid, that is.

Oh what's he talking about, he's Tony Stark! Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The lowest level of intelligence he can drop to, is slightly below sagacious.

Another shot, and another. Back to back. Ha! That's what he said.

Wait... that doesn't make any sense.

Fuck he's wasted.

He sits by himself, surrounded by crowds of enthusiastic sex machines, cradling the bourbon close to his chest. When had he lost his suave nature? He had it yesterday (oh boy, did he have it yesterday), he hit home run twice the night before (twins, god bless america), both alphas. And yet, right now, he felt...

Peculiar. While normally he'd be aching for a good fuck by now, he felt like there was something missing, like he needed to wait for someone or something first. That he just needed to hold on, and the perfect mate would happen to stop by.

Tony's not an idiot (far from it, he's a genius), he knows how stupid that sounds.

And yet, here he is.

The song blasting from the speakers changes, hard metal drastically forming into an auto-tuned pop song. Fuck...

Yo listen up, here's the story...

"Mr. Stark?"

About a little guy, who lives in a blue world.

He looks up, only to meet the questioning gaze of a brunette woman. By her scent alone, he can tell she's only a beta, and yet she's still riveting. Theres a spark in her eyes that tells him she's smart, and a curve to her lips that speaks volumes of self-assurance. No doubt she's here to speak to him on a professional level, but thats never stopped him before.

(He ignores the growling "NOT RIGHT" in the back of his head)

And all day and all night...

"Yes? How can I be of assistance?" Tonight might not be a complete and total waste of time after all. Hot, intelligent, nice ass. Oh yes, she'll do nicely.

And everything he see's is just blue,

"I represent a small research group experimenting with-" He interrupts her, feeling the heady effects of the alcohol already weighing down his thoughts.

Like him, inside and outside.

"Let me guess, you want to talk to me about funding," She shakes her head, "research partnerships," another shake, "then, sorry toots, I don't know how to help you." Yeah, he was being a dick, but fuck! He hated not knowing what to expect from people, and this woman was a total enigma. Engineer he may be, he still hated being incapable of solving an equation without the help of others. Of course, the only reason he couldn't figure it out now, was because he was running on minimal brain power. That tended to happen when he was drunk.

Blue his house,

When he turns to look at the beta brunette again, he comes to the strange discovery that she whirls around when the room does. Huh.

with a blue little window.

Maybe he should lay off the liquor for now.

And a blue corvette...

"As I was saying before being interrupted," Ooh, nice glare there, "I represent a group of biologists working-" This time when Tony cut her off, she appears to be considering homicide as a better alternative to talking to him.

"I don't do much in biology. Now cars, machines, weapons, that's more my style. Sorry, can't help. But I would love to discuss it further in a more private setting, away from all the," he waves his hand to the whole room at large, "witnesses. Don't want this getting out to the general public, do we?" That's it, layer on the charm.

And everything is blue for him,

"Well, actually, that's exactly what I was intending to do with it." Theres a sneer in her tone, one so cleverly hidden that if Tony were sober he'd probably have missed it. But guess what? He's not.

Big shock.

and himself,

"Fascinating," he sets his public mask firmly in place, feels his lips twitch up into the well practised smirk, "I really would like to hear more about it."

And everybody around...

She looks weary, suspicion clearly eating at her thoughts. This woman wasn't stupid, and perhaps that is what he found so attractive about her. Most people would jump at the chance to sleep, or even just be in the same bedroom, as the notorious Tony Stark. Considering his reputation with women, it's a surprise to find one who doesn't want to fuck him, then sell the story to the local tabloids.

Cause he ain't got...

"I promise," He crosses his finger over his heart in a parody of how a child would do, "we'll be talking only. I'll keep my wandering hands to myself." Liar.

Nobody...

It takes a few moments for her to respond. But when she finally looks up, there is a wide smile stretching across her face. "Alright, follow me, Mr. Stark."

She stands, and he follows suit, slowly rubbing out the wrinkles of his tux. Tonight was gonna be fun.

"Mr. Stark was my father. Please, call me Tony."

To listen to...

* * *

They made their way out of the dim, neon lit room, and into the blinding white light that coated the hallway. Where it had been harder to see around the room before, now it was easy. Too easy.

Unless you count the burning of retina's hard, then it was exceptionally difficult.

Still, they made their way towards the elevator to the back of the hotel, conversing about different topics and their various careers.

He found out the beautiful woman in his company was named Maya Hansen, a brilliant botanist trying to fix the world using nano technology. Apparently their experiments for the most part had been successful, yet there was one little problem in the equation.

"What do you mean 'it keeps combusting? You mean it's exploding in random intervals." His chuckle is extremely condescending, "And you want to give this thing to people. Sorry, but I don't quite follow. You want to help people, with an incredibly dangerous test stimulant."

Shaking her head, she pulls out a sheet from her purse, "This is only the basic bones of the experiment. We're planning to find a less fatal alternative before offering it to the general public. What we were hoping to gain from you, was perhaps a solution to the meticulous problem in our equation. The math seems all there, but we're still having the same issues."

"Let me see it." She hands him the paper, and he notices the way her fingers linger on his. He offers her an apologetic smile, knowing exactly what she had been hoping for. Sadly, most betas didn't have a bonded in the world, and those that did rarely felt as strong emotional pull as alphas and omegas. With sad eyes, she glares at the ground, an depressive aura clouding the air thickly around her. Against his better nature, Tony feels pity for her. He knows how it feels to be alone in a world where biology itself seems out to get you.

Well, she should be thrilled. God help the poor soul who's forced to be stuck with him forever...

If there is a poor soul to begin with, that is.

They boarded the elevator, and nearly had the silver doors securely closed, when a snivelling, limping, tired looking man jumped in at the last moment. Quickly apologizing to the employee working the lift, he immediately turned towards Maya. Tony felt a possessive growl stab his throat, though, strangely, he wasn't sure who it was for. While the alpha (with those pheromones bleeding into his nasal cavity, there was no question whatsoever) didn't have any outward appeals, he felt a tug, an indescribable urge, to follow him. To allow himself to be ravaged by this man. To be taken, on a bed, the floor, or even against the wall.

Maybe he should have laid off the alcohol.

Ah well, too late now.

"Sorry," Nervously the dishevelled alpha clutched his various papers and notebooks to his chest, wincing when one appeared to dig into his abdomen. "I really need to talk to you two."

Maya looked interested, though Tony supposes she's probably just pitying the poor little man. The uninterested look in her eye easily tells him enough to know that she doesn't really care about what this alpha has to say. This sparks a strange annoyance in him, directed at the woman he had planned to spend the evening with.

Well, if she didn't give a shit, neither would he.

Obviously, the attention of the two scientists cut down whatever courage he had built up. Lowering his eyes, his muscles (yes, he had muscles. They were well hidden under his white dress shirt, but when pulled across just right they became very apparent) twitched around the papers shyly, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I-I'm um, I-I wanted to, uh, talk to you abou-ab-about-ab-" He clears his throat, collecting his thoughts, "I wanted t-to talk to you b-both about my organization-" He stops, and breathes a sigh of relief.

When he didn't continue, Maya raised an eyebrow, waving her hand for emphasis. The man blinked, before realization drenched his face like ice water on a sleeping mental patient. Terror filled the air, and the alpha instantly threw up a hand towards the beta.

"Sorry, uh, I'm-I'm," Unfortunately, with his other arm occupied shaking the biologists hand (again, Tony didn't miss the disappointment covering her feature when they didn't bond), he left his other appendage to hold all his items by itself. There was no alternative. Humpty dumpty, was gonna fall. It was only a matter of time.

Equivalent to all of three seconds, apparently.

"Shit," the man yelled, clamoring down to grab the stray sheets. The other passengers in their metal carriage were clearly pretending to ignore the blatant action happening next to them, though the snickering made any sense of privacy virtually nonexistent. So, pretty much the perfect replication of Tony's life in general.

Funny, that.

Sighing, Tony fell to his knees. If he was going to pretend to be a decent human being, he may as well act the part. Besides, he'd had his share of disapproval from those he looks up to. The Chairmen, most public officials, and the government had all looked at his lifestyle sneering. Hell, even his father had oozed disappointment and disapproval at all his actions, even when he was but a sad-eyed child. No, he may not know why, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want the same thing for this man.

Shaking his head, the alpha turned his face away from the billionaires view, pink slowly covering his cheeks. "This is so embarrassing..."

Tony smirked, "Don't be too ashamed. Honestly, this wouldn't even make it on my top fifty this year."

A shy chuckle reached his ears, "Thanks,"

Picking up the last sheet, Tony turned back to the alpha. He reached out, papers clutched in his right hand. The man gave a grateful smile, grabbing for the documents.

It happened the moment their fingers made contact.

At first, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Ok, not true; he noticed that this man had extremely warm hands, and wondered for a brief moment what it'd be like on his sides. But his attention was truly drawn into the moment when his hand briefly glowed.

Though, he's not completely sure, since he's not exactly in his best state of mind.

The alpha in front of him blinks again, bewilderment drawing his face into a taut line. He places his hand back on top of Tony's, watching the worlds greatest light show start again. Briefly looking around, it was clear that no one else was watching the phenomenon. Tony felt sorry for those around them who were so close to this light from heaven, and yet could not bask in its beautiful glow. Euphoric feeling filled him, as well as shock and intense excitement, spliced with an edge of embarrassment and fear. It took a second for Tony to realize theses deep, throbbing, emotions were coming from his other half. But over all the shame, thrill, and self-depreciation, two emotions stood out, covering all others in a thick blanket of something Tony hadn't felt in years.

Love, and safety.

It was glorious.

A large, goofy grin dripped from the face of his partner. Love coated his eyes thickly, and it looked like he wanted nothing more than to kiss Tony right there. Which didn't sound like such a bad idea, if he did say so himself.

They both leaned forward slightly, watching the other as they came closer.

closer...

closer...

almost there...!

"Mr. Stark?"

Damn.

Tony broke eye contact with his to-be mate, then closed his eyes, knowing that if he opened them again he may not be capable of withstanding his yearning anymore. Just the thought of those deep blue eyes locked onto his sent a shiver down his spine. If they were alone right now... Oh, the possibilities!

"Mr. St-"

A growl pierced the air, causing Tony's eyes to snap open in slight fear. After a brief pause he realized it was from his new mate.

His alpha. His new mate. The to-be father of his cubs.

Tony kind of liked the sound of that.

"He doesn't like being called that. He finds it extremely annoying, so if you would mind not doing it again." His alpha had a protective look to his stance, even kneeling. It was apparent to Tony that should anyone so much as attempt to touch him, they would be facing the rage of his mate. Not that it didn't make sense, Tony, afterall, had felt a similar burn of jealousy even before they had bonded.

The elevator had turned silent, all eyes on the two men clutching each-others hands desperately, as though letting go would make the other float away. And who knew? With how light Tony suddenly felt in his other halfs presence, maybe he would. Though, he would still die happy. He had spent even a fraction of a moment in the calming, peaceful aura of his alpha.

And he needed more.

"I'm-" He was shocked by how much his voice cracked on that one syllable. He cleared his voice, and started once again, "I'm fine, just in a little shock. I was skimming over some of these notes and they truly astound me." He turned back towards his alpha, gazing at his slowly enlarging pupils, "If I could, I'd like to talk to you briefly about this. Would that be alright?"

He must have caught on, because he nodded his head. Though, honestly, he probably would have agreed even if Tony had asked him to jump of the building. Not that he would, but the man looked ready to do anything Tony asked.

"Great! Stop the elevator. Yes, here is fine. Um, what level is this? 24? No, no this is fine. C'mon, lets go." They together step out of the elevator, his mate staying close to his side as they start down the hall.

"Wait, Tony!"

Turning around, Tony spots Maya standing half-way out of the elevator they'd just left. Huh, he'd almost forgotten about her. It had to be a side effect of the new bond. "Yes?"

"What about our talk?"

Fuck, that had slipped his mind too. He needed to know if this was going to be a normal occurrence, otherwise he would get nothing done.

Not that he did a lot in the first place, mainly he just did the fun inventing stuff, and left the lame ass business meetings to Obie.

And he lost his train of thought again. Great.

"Give me your hotel number, I'll meet up with you afterwards." He would ignore the small thrill that ran up his spine as his new alpha snarled quietly about the possible innuendos of that statement.

"Floor 32, room 3224." With that the doors swiftly closed, and Tony and his mate were alone.

Finally.

Tony had all of a second to think, before his mouth was suddenly being ravaged by the other. Licking into his mouth, the alpha groaned at the taste of his mouth. Tasting the sweet saliva on the invading tongue, Tony indulged his new hunger. The kiss wasn't slow, not at all. it was fast, and heated, both unwilling to slow down or relinquish control in fear that, maybe this wasn't real. Bringing his hands up, Tony wound his fingers through the others unmade waves, clutching at the locks in hopes of deepening the kiss. Arms found their way around his waist and pulled him taut into the musky scented chest. And for a brief moment, everything was perfect.

But don't let it be said that Tony wasn't extremely greedy.

Snaking a hand out of the warm blanket of blonde, Tony managed to worm his hand down the mans muscled chest, finding its way down to where a very noticeable tent had appeared in the others pants.

He was on the zipper, when the alpha's grasping hand stopped him. He pulled away from Tony, gasping for breath and rested their foreheads together. When he caught his breath, the alpha breathed out, "No."

No? Why not? Tony whined deep in his throat, nipping along the underside of his chin. Honestly, he'd fucked in way worse places than here; usually not even making it to a bed first.

His alpha growled and bit him where his neck and shoulder conjoined, not enough to bleed, but enough to get his point across. There would be no fighting an aggressive alpha, especially one in the throngs of lust.

"Not here," He pressed Tony harder against the wall when the omega tried rutting against him, "No, Tony."

"Why?" The last syllable was drawn out, Tony forgetting his pride in hope of getting the one thing that sounded absolutely amazing, to be in the throes of passion with the one person who mattered, the only being in the entire world he wanted to be with. His alpha.

And he didn't even know his name yet. When had his life morphed into such a cliche romance story?

Right, twenty minutes ago. Before he started sucking face with a complete stranger that he was magically in love with.

Fucking cheesy as shit.

Again, the alpha pulled away, smiling slightly at Tony as though he were but a child begging for a lollipop. And really, he was. Depending on how perverted your thoughts were.

"I'm not gonna take you the first time in an empty hallway, against the wall." The finality in which the statement was said left little room for arguments, even though, duh, Tony had been fucked against much worse things than a wall. Still, Tony could tell the alpha was using certain perks of his heritage to sway him. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

Ten minutes, and an incredibly awkward encounter with an employed maid (as well as a spent check of $10,000 for the universal room key and to keep her trap shut), later the two found themselves breaking into an unoccupied room. While the decor was bland compared to Tony's own room (to be fair, he had a villa), the room itself had little interest to him. No, he much preferred the tantalising, panting blonde in front of him.

He watched as the other man stalked towards him, a limp in every other step that neither would comment on.

**A/N: I'm sorry, these two are adorable together. You know what? No, I'm not sorry. Why aren't there more of these?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Even with his slight limp, the alpha managed to cage Tony to the wall with his arms, pushing his body as close of humanly possible to lock them together. His alphas palms ran lovingly down his sides, travelling further before cupping his ass firmly in both hands. Acting on instinct, Tony whined and rutted his growing erection into the other, only to gape when he rubbed against the others clothed cock. Both mates gasped at the immense pleasure running straight down to pool in their lower abdomens.

Pulling away from their kissing for breath, the alpha nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, licking and biting over his adams apple.

"_Anthony_." God, that name had always angered him, following him around like a disease and plaguing his life like a spector. And yet, it sounded so right in that voice. It sounded like a blessing, like a near silent prayer. It was to be cherished coming from this man, as he worshipped Tony's neck with his teeth, and worked his ass with his magical hands.

Tony whimpered as one of the man's hands left his rectum, only to find the waistband of his slacks. It was all happening so fast.

Ok, faster than Tony normally has.

Patience seemed to have slipped from his mate's fingers, as he shoved Tony's pants down, letting them pool at his ankles. It was times like this that Tony was glad he rarilly wore anything under his trousers. But he made no further move to his achingly erect cock bouncing off his stomach each time he moaned, and dripping with beads of pre-come, instead setting his sights up.

With a guttural moan, his mate ripped open the white undershirt Tony had been wearing, jacket already long forgotton on the ground, and lowered himself to level with Tony's cock. While hopeful that maybe his painfully hard pecker might finally be getting some attention, the look on the other mans face squashed that thought away. Instead the blonde seemed content to ignore the poor little guy, and instead tease his omega.

Ownership, let alone the acceptance of ownership, was new ground for Tony. He wasn't sure how to feel on it.

The alpha dragged his tongue from just over his penis, licking a long wet line over his abdomen, circling around his navel, then all the way up to Tony's right nipple. Small moans dropped from his lips, as his mate took the small nub between his teeth, worrying the tiny bump like a pro.

Tony couldn't think, the constant chant of _'want, want, want'_ clouding his thoughts. All he knew in this moment was that he needed this. He needed to be taken by his alpha. To be claimed. To have his alpha's cock in his already wettening asshole. To be fucked over and over, and knotted against his mate. To be filled with seed, that would one day turn into pups. He wanted all of this.

A groan escaped Tony's lips as his mate ran his teeth over his nub again, exciting his body, nipples standing stark straight against his chest. Sounds Tony didn't even think he could make peeled from his lips, creating an ambience of pleasure and thrill with each noise.

"I-" He panted, trying to catch his breath, "I thought, ah, the reason for the room, ho, was-ag, so you could claim me, ugh, on the bed?" Snark, because even when he's about to be fucked Tony is still an arrogant asshole. Lest anyone forget that fact be maimed by his tongue. Heh, kinky.

The blonde froze in his ministrations, and Tony was afraid he might have angered the alpha for a moment, before the other man finally nodded. He backed away from Tony, who was suddenly missing that mouth on his now pink, perky nipple, and pointed toward the bed. The order was clear, the test was whether or not Tony would submit to the alpha's charge. He had a choice, all omegas do. This step was crucial in the making or breaking of a bond. If the omega refused surrender in mating, and chose to lay on his back for the sexual interaction, then the alpha had no way of further forming the bond and it became simply sex. However, if the omega took up the bonding stance, then the process would immediately begin.

It didn't take him more than a second to come to his decision, and Tony climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He kept his head down, keeping his stance even as he heard the alpha stalking around him, appraising his pose. A finger pressed into his entrance, bringing the slick up to the man's mouth to taste. A sound similar to a purr left the alpha, and Tony filled with something akin to relief and joy at being approved by his mate. Clothes ruffled beside him, and when Tony sneaked a peek at his lover, he saw him standing buck naked in all his glory.

Hands gripped his hips tightly, as the bed shifted underneath his hands to accommodate the weight of the other. The wonderful mouth found residence on his shoulder, making tiny love bites all along the tense muscles towards his neck. As the lips found their spot on the nape above the tiny bonding gland, something thick prodded his small pucker, drawing out the liquid that had begun dripping down his thighs.

A bite broke his skin, and Tony screamed as the large cock shoved forward into his body. Tears fell from his eyes because it was too big, and it hurt like a fucker. He should have expected the burn, but no one ever mentioned how bad it hurt when bonding. All the textbooks on the subject told it as a type of fairytale, like something beautiful and cherished. This wasn't that at all. The back of his neck felt like it was on fire, and if the tiny blood splatters on the sheet were anything to go by, then there was a reason it felt like acid. This wasn't the fairy tale he had wanted, more like a horror story told to scare kids.

When he tried pull away from the intruding appendage, his mate bit down harder and pulled Tony back towards him, re-impaling him on the penis. Soon enough, the pain broke through to pleasure, and soon Tony was rocking his hips back and forth slightly to encourage his lover. Needing no further hints, the alpha pulled out until only the head remained in the tight velvety heat, before plunging it back into the depths. A groan passed through the teeth still latched to the back of his neck, and Tony whined, rolling his hips in emphasis. An even tempo set in place, as the alpha began thrusting into Tony, going deeper and deeper with each slap of skin. Faster and faster the thrusts came, his mate mouthing and biting at the open bite mark. A large knot filled the base of the alpha's penis, enlarging until it just touche where his entrance began. Tony keened below the other man, pushing back to meet the shaft. It was mating, not making love. The end goal was simple, fill his body with cum, bond, and knot.

It was still over too soon.

When his mate took him into his hand and began pumping with his thrusts, Tony couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer. He shot his load onto the sheets below, riding out his orgasm with a outdrawn moan. When he came down from his high, he felt the large knot being pounded painfully into him, making him cry out. With several more erratic thrusts, the knot locked deep into his body, and his mate came. And came. And came.

_Over, and over_ again.

They both collapsed onto the bed sheets, only rolling sideways when it became hard for to Tony to breath. Afterwards, they laid in a comfortable silence, his alpha licking and nuzzling at the mark he'd left on Tony's neck.

"_Mine_," He whispered, nibbling at the mark to keep it fresh. Not that it mattered, since the bond was already complete.

"Yours," Tony whispered back, turning slightly to kiss his mate over his shoulder, cringing at the taste of his own blood on the others tongue.

It took forty-five minutes for the knot to finally go down. It slipped from his sore ass, a trail of semen following after it. His lover frowned, and pushed the semen back into his hole with a finger. Tony chuckled, nipping at the alpha's nose in retribution.

Dropping his head onto Tony's stomach, his mate snuggled into the skin there. Tony tilted his head at the other, a large smile already brimming on the edges of his lips. He knew what the other was thinking, and secretly, he hoped for the same.

"Do you think it worked?" There was a note of desperation in the alpha's tone, fearful of the answer, "Sorry, I just... I've always wanted to have a family. Even when I was a little kid, I would dream of the day I found my omega. But after the accident, I..." He swallowed, eyes glistening momentarilly. Tony ran a soothing hand over his mates face, fixing the askew glasses on his nose.

Considering that yesterday Tony had been proclaiming to the heavens that he would never bear children, let alone have a natural birth, he was feeling pretty good with the concept. A lot of male couples couldn't stand the thought of anal birth, and others still got completely butt hurt over the topic.

Ugh, sick humor.

"Doesn't matter now. You've got me, and I've got you. Yeah?" Wasn't supposed to sound like a question, but what the hell. Besides Tony needed to know for sure that this was serious. He would be heartbroken fine if it weren't, but still.

The alpha nodded into his stomach, "And I won't ever let you go. You're mine now,Tony."

That statement was probably supposed to make him feel warm and protected, and normally it would, but instead he found it slightly foreboding. An image of himself being forced into the manual labor that awaits the future of nearly all omegas flashed in his thoughts, before being forced back into the recesses of his mind. His alpha loved him, and he wouldn't make Tony do something so menial.

It was then that Tony realized something.

"I still don't know your name,"

"It's Aldrich, Aldrich Killian." He licked into the dip of Tony's naval, fucking his belly button with the tip of his tongue, lust inking out his blue eyes. When the omega looked down, he found his alpha already aching and dripping with anticipation. Oh yeah, time for round two!

Aldrich flipped Tony onto his belly, mounting him from behind. With a vigorous shove, the man pushed into Tony's already loose hole.

Of course, this is when the renters of the hotel room choose to walk in.

* * *

It should say something about Tony's life that not a single person on the planet was shocked to find him spooning buck-naked with another man. In fact, the only human on this god-forsaken planet who at least paused when Tony was explaining the situation, was Obadiah Stane. Except, he was less shocked, and more furious that Tony had told the public.

"What are the investors going to think, Tony?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose with both fingers, no doubt massaging out the headache trying to out talk Tony Stark gives someone, "What am I supposed to say when the Board finds out that you slept and bonded with a complete stranger?"

"How about you tell them to take their long, sticky-brown noses, and shove them up their own-"

"Tony," Obie cut in, growling out the word like a curse. And who knows, with all the people he's no doubt offended this time, maybe it is.

"I just want what's best for you."

"This is what's best for me," Why wasn't he listening? "That man is my soulbound, Obie."

Obadiah shakes his head, "You don't know that for sure,"

"Yes, I do. Obie, I felt it. I saw it. When we touched hands, god! You should have seen it. It was probably the best moment of my life." His hand still felt warm, and he hadn't even seen his mate in hours.

"There are ways of faking that, Tony-"

_**"Why can't you just be happy for me?**_" He hadn't meant to explode, but something inside him was tired of sitting around waiting for him to fail. "For the first time in my life, I feel happy Obie. Even if it is a sham, I have never felt more content and safe in any other place on Earth than I do in his arms. He makes me feel wanted, and full of life, and beautiful.

"I love him, and I think he loves me too."

Tony turns to walk to the reception desk to find his mates room, when he feels a large palm land heavily on his shoulder. Looking at his companion, Obie gives him a large grin, and nods his head.

"Well, if he's that important to you, then who am I to complain. Besides, I always wanted to give the shovel talk to one of your suitors. I guess now would be the most beneficial time." He releases the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, relief making his shoulders sag. Obie was like a father to him, and if he didn't approve... He really didn't want to think about what that would mean for his new relationship.

Together, they stepped up to the front desk.

The woman looked up at them with a completely uninterested look, blatant nonchalance simmering in her dark green orbs. She stopped typing when she saw them approach, but had yet to actually address them.

"Yes, how may I help you, gentlemen" She seemed caught on her words for a moment, her forced smile twitching at the edges for a moment.

"Can you please give me the hotel number for an Aldrich Killian?" The dirty look the crude bitch gave was definitely unnecessary, but at least she seemed to consider his request. Typing away at her lower grade computer system, she narrows her eyes and bites her bottom lip. Tony used to have a similar tick, when he would lose himself in a motor or new weaponry. Half the time it was Pepper who grounded him back to reality, even though she had only been working for him as an assistant for two years.

Abruptly, the clicking stopped, and Tony pulled back into his thoughts. It was strange how easily he could lose himself in his own mind.

Stranger still the fact that nobody was ever freaked out by it.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that Mr. Killian checked out of his room a few hours ago," She spared him an upwards glance, before rolling her eyes; as though it were somehow his fault for ruining her 'perfect' day. "According to our records, he dropped off his key and payed in cash at 9 A.M this morning."

No, that had to be wrong. Putting on his public smile, Tony smirked snidely at her, "Honey, please. That can't be right, I spent the evening with Mr. Killian-"

"Oh, stood you up?" At least she had the decency to at least attempt to find room in her piss-poor heart to feel pity for him. 'Cus that's what he needed, some random stranger feeling sorry for him.

"No, he's my soulmate. I'm gonna have to ask you to look in your records again, because clearly, your stupid fucking machine is making a mistake." What was he supposed to do? Lunge over the counter and look it up himself? What kind of cheap hotel lies to their customers?!

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. You're making a scene." _Calm down?_ _**Calm down?!**_He's calm, he's totally calm_. She's _the one who's not calm! Why won't she tell him the room number? Aldrich wouldn't leave him, no, no! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding.

Obie nudges his shoulder, and Tony realizes that he's hyperventilating. Showing weakness in the face of two alphas. Dad was probably rolling in his grave.

"Thank you for your time," Obie says to the woman, who waves them off with a mocking salute and Tony want's to punch her. He had never in his life wanted to punch a woman in his life more, than at that moment. Because she didn't understand, no one did. He needed to find his alpha, or he would break. Die, alone and depressed, wondering what he did wrong.

Was it the media? The reporters no doubt would tear his character to pieces, but was it enough to force his hand?

Did he realize how broken Tony really was?

They made their way to the back of the lobby, cutting into a little crook in the wall away from any peeping eyes. By the time they reached the small haven, Tony's vision was already blurry with unshed tears. And they would remain unshed.

_Stark men don't cry, boy._

His head wall pulled into Obie's broad chest, a hand smoothing out his hair affectionately. There were very few times Tony would allow himself to be coddled like this, treated like a child who needed comforting.

_Stark men don't cry, boy._

He would not give in to this. Aldr- The alpha didn't want Tony? Fine. Tony didn't need him anyway. He had the whole world at his fingertips, all begging for a piece of him. That man was lucky to have the great Tony Stark as a bedmate, and if he wasn't satisfied? Well, neither was Tony. And sure he felt empty and hollow on the inside right now, but that was just a phase that would go away with prescription of alcohol and time.

(He would continue telling himself this years later as the gap continued to fill with yearning and hopelessness)

_Stark men don't cry, boy._

"Tony, are you going to be alright?" He put on the most convincing smirk he could conjure up (which looked more like a grimace) and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go tell the wolves that the lamb's back in the field."


	3. Chapter 3

_**January 1st, 2000**_

He felt content.

For the first time in his life, he felt sure about his actions. Even though he was likely to get arrested.

It was illegal to mate in someone elses hotel room without permission, wasn't it?

Eh, didn't matter. He still had his soul bonded mate, that was all he needed.

He walked through the lobby, ignoring the glaring eyes peering into his soul. Tony had warned him this might happen after they told a few reporters. The tabloids are not kind to people Tony loved.

_Loved_. Was that the right word for it?

They had bonded, and had mind blowing after sex in the upper villa. They had performed the right actions, and may be expecting pups soon. But technically it had only been a night.

He certainly loved Tony, he would have to ask the other about their stance for the relationship. But first, he needed to find his resting mate something to eat.

While he would have preferred to have prepared their first meal himself and prove that he's a good provider, he supposed the hotel catering would have to do for now. After last night he would not let his little light go hungry, especially if he really was pregnant.

Observing the breakfast options, Aldrich began to fret. Breakfast should be perfect, but he had only met Tony yesterday. Unfortunately, his favorite foods hadn't been in their immediate mindsets. Though, that did sound like something Tony would do.

_"Ugh, ugh, fuck! That's it, right there. Oh! __**OH! I FUCKING LOVE WAFFLES~!**__"_

Yeah, definitely something he'd do.

"Need help?"

Aldrich turned to the suddenly there man. First thing he noticed was the thinning spot spider-webbing his forehead, he would likely be bald within the next few years. Next was the business-esque way he held himself. Like a predator, sizing up his prey. His features seemed oddly familiar to Aldrich, and a sense of animalistic fear coursed through him in the presence of this wolf-man.

The lion eyed him, a fake smile contorting his features sickly. He looked at Aldrich thoroughly, as though looking for something to make him seem contrive. And maybe he was.

Aldrich didn't want to stay and find out.

"No thanks, just looking." He made his way to a different table, counters covered in every food imaginable. Now, he didn't want to grab anything that Tony wouldn't like, or that he was allergic to, so maybe some fruit? Apples, grapes-

"He likes chocolate chip pancakes drenched in syrup, and cold pizza. If you wanna get him to gag on his own tongue, go ahead and give him that. Though, if you want to be kinky with him, try strawberries."

Aldrich froze, turning towards the man again standing next to him incredulously, "I'm sorry?"

The man shook his head, "You should be, you little shits have caused me quite the headache."

He didn't know how to respond to that, so instead he just continued to gape at the frustrating man.

Tired of the small talk, the man's grin swerved manic, shark-like. "Obadiah Stane, co-owner of Stark Industries. Tony's business partner." He plucked a grape off the plate Aldrich had been preparing, a growl biting viciously with his next words "And you're the sorry _son-of-a-bitch_ who's decided to start fucking my best engineer."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Aldrich cleared his throat. Now he recognized this man. This was the guy who made all the tough business decisions for Tony's company, the man he trusted to run his company when he had- 'other'- things to do.

The man who could make or break this for him.

Bursts of laughter exploded from the man's mouth, chuckles reverberating from the ceiling. "Ah, I'm messing with you. Trust me, I've stopped caring about Tony's _"suitors"_ by now. I'm just glad you're not with the military this time, god; that was a disaster last time. Though, I didn't know he had a thing for cripples." His hand disappeared into his jacket briefly, before reappearing with a cigar, "So, how serious are you about this thing you have with my Tony?"

That was a test. He was quizzing his morals. His anger. His protectiveness.

Challenging his territory, scouting out the competition.

And man, he was good at it. Already, his inner alpha was raging at the _blasphemy_ this man was letting spew from his mouth. Perhaps he was being somewhat possessive, but _dammit_, he'd only been mated a day and already someone was questioning his ability as a providing alpha. Not only that, but he was essentially threatening him. Everyone who knows alphas and omegas know that you do not threaten an alphas territory the day after a bonding. It was unethical and got several of people injured in the past.

He blinked, realizing he had been glaring at the other man, who was now staring at him condescendingly.

Putting on the fakest grin he could manage, Aldrich put out his hand to the man. "Aldrich Killian, CEO of A.I.M. Tony and I are soulbound, so I think our relationship is very serious." The lions hand wise like a vise in his own, squeezing his grip tightly. Aldrich was positive that the other man was envisioning his right hand around his throat.

"Congratulations!" Immediately, the man's cold expression melted into a warm look. Shocked at the complete change in demeanor, Aldrich could only gape at him as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry about that, but I had to know you were true in your intentions. Tony is like a son to me, and I don't want anyone taking advantage of his omega status. You understand, right? Can't have someone manipulating my poor, sad little Tony. That would kill him, and we can't have that."

Something in the way he said that gave Aldrich pause. His words were sincere enough, but the underlaid meaning felt vicious and loathing. Almost as if... But no. No, he was just being ridiculous now. If Tony trusted this man, than he should trust him.

But he still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread...

None the matter.

"Thank you, it means alot coming from someone so close to _**my**_ Tony." He shuffled away from the food trays, back towards the lobby. He didn't trust this man to be anymore near his maybe-pregnant mate's nuritionment. "I'm guessing you came over here for a reason? Or is this where we part ways? Because I have an omega to get back to, if you would be so kind as to excuse me."

"Of course, of course. I just wanted to know when I can bring the paperwork by, then I'll be on my way."

His steps stopped, pivoting to face the balding alpha again, "Paperwork?"

A sharp smirk marred the man's features, as he walked quickly back to where Aldrich was standing. "As you know, omega's don't exactly have the luckiest break in life," He drops his head and gives it a small shake, "least of all an omega in big business."

"W-What are you saying?"

"Tony is going to lose _everything_, because of _you_." The friendly demeanor was gone, replaced with that of a serial killer eyeing his latest kill. The blatant emotion dripping from the man's face made Aldrich sick. He knew that look, the one so many people cursed him with day after day. One that destroyed him each time it was glared his way.

Disgust. Pure, hatred-filled disgust.

"How? No, thats wrong," He was trying to make sense of everything. This was crazy, he wasn't a bad thing to Tony, he was... he was...

_'You've got me, I've got you. Yeah?'_

When he stepped towards the man again, he tripped over his limp, falling face first onto the floor. Mocking chuckles danced in the air above him, and he tried to hide his face away from the humiliation surrounding him. Around him, others couldn't control the peals of laughter from permeating from their beings. They the crowds of romans, he the sacrificial lamb.

"As Tonys alpha, you become the main controlling interest at Stark Industries. All our profits, our hard work, goes to _you_." A sad smile came over his face, as he nudged Aldrich's limp with his pristine boot. "And after the stock brokers and military see that a _disabled_ man is selling them their weapons... We'll lose everything. _He'll_ lose everything."

"No, I- There has to be something I can do." For Tony, he'd do anything, "What if I could fix this? Heal my flaws."

That seems to stop the man for a moment, confusion oozing out of him in waves. "What?"

"If I could fix it, _fix me_, then Tony and I could have a chance?"

He continued to stare in confusion, tilting his head and biting his tongue, as though in deep thought.

He never got his answer.

A woman wolf dared to approach them, as their conversation seemed to reach a small lull. She seemed familiar, with her serpent smile and large sly eyes. Something about her just screamed predator, from the way she flashed her teeth, to the wicked heels no doubt pinching her feet dreadfully. On closer look, it was clear that she was here for Obadiah, not Aldrich. Which was fine, he didn't want her anyway.

"Obie, I need to talk to you," She whined, hanging off the older man's arm like a lemur, "the hotel service is being mean to me again. Make them stop~!" She tugged irritably at his arm, pouting when he continued to ignore her. Instead she turned her sights to him.

"Hi, pleasure to meet me. Hee! My name is Maria, but you probably already knew that. I'm, well, I'm not very well known right now, but this story is gonna put me on the map!" Pausing she eyed him up and down, disinterest plainly written on her features, and faced her real interest.

Interest for however long he's useful, that is. Aldrich isn't naive enough to believe that she has any intention to stay with him after he's delivered what she want's to her. But then again, he probably know this. In fact, he's probably thinking the exact same thing.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" She frowns, a look of pity decorating her face. Fake pity, he knows. Beasts like her rarely ever feel sorrow for the creatures they destroyed. "Poor Tony, must suck waiting your entire life for your missing half, then ending up with someone screwed up. I'd almost feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't such a complete asshole."

He bit back the growl itching in hi throat, closing his eyes against the raging protective urge to attack anyone who dared insult his omega. She had managed to completely annoy him, and he'd only known her less than five minutes.

Obadiah seemed to catch on to his struggling emotions, as he whispered something close to her ear. Shock and horror slapped on her face faster than he had thought possible, and she now set her pitying gaze on him.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were him." She paused, and Aldrich hoped she would leave it at that. Of course not. "But come on, why would the great _Tony Stark_ want a ugly, broken, useless alpha like you? I mean, I can't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. I'm sure you're a great man and all, but really, you're the complete opposite of a worthy specimen."

Obadiah hissed _"Maria..."_ at her, but it was half-hearted. After all, he thought the same thing, right?

Did Tony? Was he just making the best with a bad situation?

Did he see him as nothing but a tragedy, a sacrifice Tony had to lay down because, '_hey! Lifes a bitch?'_

No, Tony wouldn't see him like that. Tony was good, and beautiful and perfect...

And he was broken. Broken and ugly.

His glasses fell down his nose as he glared at the ground, tears welling up in his blue eyes. If he was going to do this, it would have to be now.

"If I-" He had to stop, his throat constricting on the words he couldn't bear to say because of how much they hurt. "If I left for a while, to find a cure for my disabilities, would you take care of Tony?"

The man nodded.

Aldrich left him behind, tear tracks running down his cheeks.

He would return one day, better than he ever was.

Then he and Tony could be happy.

_Content._

He checked out of his room, ignoring the rude worker, and made his way out, lingering gazes following him from shadows.

It was better this way.

With that thought he fell into his car, and went back to his mundane lifestyle, leaving behind the one person to ever bring light to his blackened life.

* * *

_**June 8th, 2013**_

Old wolf tribes believed that humans were angels, gods come down in suitable vessels to mate and reproduce to form the perfect offspring. Scientists today believed that mankind was at the top of the food chain. The ultimate predator.

They're wrong.

Mankind is a weak, worthless, greedy, species.

He gazed out the floor to ceiling windows lining the walls of his office, room silent except for the newscaster vocalizing on the television. Preaching some idiotic prattle about the outside world, no doubt. As though any of that nonsense mattered.

It didn't, none of it.

There was a different, new advancement on the plane, something that would conquer over the pathetic insects crawling on the planet. Squishing them, like the bugs they were. Those who accepted the change would be welcome to their beautiful vision, those who refused would be disposed of. Simple as that. There was no room left in their new country for lessers.

He would form a world where everyone is strong, everyone was flawless.

Everyone was _perfec_t.

Aldrich rubbed a hand over his face, blinking down into his glass. Scotch, on the rocks. Normally he couldn't stand the taste of alcohol, but today he craved it. Needed the burn, the torture wrecking his throat in the most painful way. Itched to inflict some sort of self-harm to himself, feel the gaping ache in any other place.

Any place other than where it currently was.

He missed his sunlight. His unevolved bloom.

His precious omega.

_'You've got me, I've got you. Yeah?'_

He had seen his partner struggle over the years. Watched as he was kidnapped with no way of finding him, other than to continue his work in hopes that it's complete in time. Then a masked man began parading around Miami, always close to Stark Industries. The military were complete imbeciles, and could not put two and two together, but he did. Though, and he laughed at his own foolish jealousy later, he thought that 'Iron Man', as the tabloids had come to call it, was Tony's new mate. After he'd come out to the public, Aldrich had to commend Tony for his fabulous piece of weaponry.

Then the old bald man died. Again, no one seemed to connect the fact that Obadiah Stane died right after Iron Man was seen fighting a larger metal death machine on the freeway outside of SI. Not to mention the fact that the 'Iron Monger' was never mentioned by his omega at the press conference.

He was there through Hammer, and Vanko, wanted to hold his omega close when he had found out he almost died.

Either it was kept very well, or American school teachers were being overpaid for educating.

But he didn't, because it was yet to be complete.

Then the _Avengers_ happened.

He clenched his teeth and glared at the ice in his glass. Heroes? Ha, that rag-tag group of misfits didn't deserve to be on a team with Tony. But, if Tony liked them, then he would give them a chance. He shouldn't have.

They didn't try to stop Tony from sacrificing himself again. Aldrich nearly revealed himself then, but he didn't.

It wasn't ready yet.

But now it is.

He watched as his mate put himself in harms way over and over again. No self-respecting alpha should be shocked, _shocked_, that their omega was still alive.

And yet, here he is.

Employees worried for him, even though that's all they were. Tools, to be used and left to rot away in a shed. They would never accomplish the pure amount of complete perfection that he was, because they were bare to begin with. While he himself had his mind, which made him far superior than the scum he willingly forced himself into association with.

His worshipers, begging for forgiveness and the healing powers of a god among men.

And he did work magnificent miracles.

"Reports are coming in live from Avengers Tower," Aldrich looked up for a moment, then turned back to the window. Just what he needs at a time like this, more lies and demeaning words disgracing his lost mate's reputation.

"Apparently, heroic figures Tony Stark aka Iron Man, and Steve Rogers aka Captain America, have something they wish to tell the public. Our onsite reporter, Maria Teyo, has more on the events. How's it looking out there, Maria?"

A new voice expends from the speakers, one that irritates Aldrich's already frayed nerves. God, he had hoped this woman would have died by now. While she wasn't particularly old, he assumed that _someone_ would have put a bullet through her deceiving, cruel mouth by now. Lead would look so good blooming red on her forehead. Like a priceless rose, offered for taking his own.

His beautiful, flawless little rose.

_**"Why would the great Tony Stark-"**_

"Thanks Susan. I'm here outside of Avengers Tower in New York City, the site where all the Avengers reside, awaiting an important announcement from the two well known heroes, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers." There is a brief pause, "I'm getting news that the duo are on their way to the podium right n- Oh there they are!"

He took another quick glance towards the television, where Tony and a blonde man in a plaid shirt had appeared where there had been nothing before. Aldrich knocked back his drink, looking away from the painful sight. Tony looked just like he had last time, albeit slightly older. Still his amazing, gorgeous omega. His missing piece, to an almost complete puzzle.

Tony spoke into the microphone first, unless Captain America just so happened to sound exactly like him. No, no one had a voice like Tony. His was angelic, and should be praised by any who are blessed with its spiritual tune.

"Hey America! No, not you Cap. How's everybody doing? You sir! Yes you, how are you? Good? Awesome." Aldrich chuckled, loving his ridiculous omega's antics. He missed that. He missed all of it.

He missed his soulbound, so much.

His Tony.

"I know that all of you have personal lives to get back to, facebook can only be held off for a small period of time, am I right? So I'm gonna make this short and sweet." He took a deep, audible breath, psyching himself up for something, "Steve and I plan to become mates. Bound in blood."

His head snapped in the direction of the television, suddenly very interested in the people on the screen. Cheers and questions blocked out what Tony continued to say, but he didn't need to hear it. The blonde man (definitely alpha) had stepped behind Tony, resting his palms on his hips possessively. As though he had some sort of stake to **_HIS_** omega. How _**DARE**_this meaningless _filth_ think, let alone touch, what rightfully belongs to him. True, he wasn't around during those last few years, but Tony should know better than to go around fucking whatever he can get between his legs.

No, no Tony had nothing to do with this. Aldrich was sure of it.

He had stayed away, let his mate live his life without the hassle of a disabled lover. He'd left, and watched over the years as his omega, his love, whored himself out to any person he could get his hands on.

He had plans, goals he would achieve for them. Extremis fixed his eyes and his leg, enhancing him to perfection. Tony was supposed to take it, and become the epitome of perfection. They would have children, all enlaced with the serum in their DNA. They would bring forth a new generation, and not be brought down be the flaws human children are born with.

They wouldn't have the handicap of their father.

Now this alpha was blurring his vision, clouding it with improbability and uncertainty.

All those years waiting, would be a _complete waste of time_.

Glass shatters, and blood drips out from between his fingers. Extremis acts quickly, encasing his hand in an orange glow and healing the cuts. His eyes meet the blue pair on the screen, growling at the smug bastard who just _wouldn't stop touching_ **_HIM_**!

Stop.

Please.

Stop.

_**STOP!**_

Lunging the distance between his desk and the offending electronic, he jabbed his finger right over where the blonde's face was still smiling, satisfied. Sizzling hissed the air, as the screen melted beneath the tip of his digit, taking with it the conceited blonde asshole. But it also took Tony.

Why did everything always take Tony?

**_"Want an ugly,"_**

He walked back toward his desk, ignoring the still smoking appliance behind him. Instead, he reached for his buzzer.

"Yes, Mr. Aldrich?"

_**"Broken,"**_

"Get me a meeting with Stark Industries, right away."

"Of course sir, will that be all?"

_**"Useless alpha-"**_

"Yes, thank you, Tami" He took his finger off the button, waiting until the buzz went silent.

He'd already lost his omega to society once. He didn't plan on making the same mistake twice. Tony would be his, fully and perfected, even if he had to kill America's golden boy to get him. The plan for his family would not be swayed, this was just a slight divet to the initial outline.

Nevertheless, Tony would be his.

_**"Like you?"**_

****One way, or another.


	4. Chapter 4

"No Pepper, I know this is the right move." He looked over at his passenger seat, eyes roaming over the tall, muscled valley like it was a chocolate ice cream and he was a starving obese kid, "We've been together for months, Pep, months! If he hasn't called it quits by now, I don't think he ever will."

Tony changed lanes, giving a mock salute to the elderly woman he cut off, who was now giving him the bird. It wasn't his fault the old broad was only going 25 on the interstate. Dear lord, he'd probably be eighty by the time they made it to Malibu. At least Steve wasn't awake, or they would have to wait for his goody two shoes nature to subside, lest the urge to walk her across the street make their trip even longer.

"Yeah, no Pep. Well you- No. This is good. Just listen to- Oh no you don't, don't put Natasha on the phone, I don't want to talk to her."

They could have taken a plane, but no. Turns out Steve wanted to see what had happened to his country in the time he'd spent as a capsicle. As it figures, not much. Other than the improved technology and buildings, apparently America is just as boring from a car window now as it was back then. Instead of, say, looking at what has happened, Steve had taken to doodling, sleeping and taking the occasional photo of random landscape. It was driving Tony insane.

And yet, he still couldn't find a reason to care. Because he had Steve, and that was the important thing.

"I'm gonna hang up, I swear... Pepper? Pep, no. Ugh, _bye Pepper_." He clicked end, throwing his phone into the cup holder.

Amazing really, considering how rocky their first encounter had been. Both had thought that the other hated them. Luckily they had a guardian angel working on their side, bringing together their forsaken souls together.

And by _guardian angel_, he meant the local hermit who climbs in his air ducts and his stoic faced, red-headed, demon of an accomplice.

They had been fighting, arguing battle strategies back and forth between themselves. Steve had the stupid thought stuck in his thick head that Tony didn't care what he had to say, which was absolutely ridiculous. He cared about what the captain had to say, he just didn't always follow what spangles ordered.

Okay, _ever_ followed. But that was hardly his fault.

The old man should have known better than to have demanded anything from him. Well, he showed him. Let the good captain get covered in pink intergalactic goop. Thor and Clint had thought it hilarious, commending Tony on his pure awesomeness. Unfortunately, spandex man hadn't thought it nearly as funny, which led to their heated argument. Too heated, in fact, since Natasha -_break your leg when you blink_- Romanov found the need to intervene. And by intervene, he means lock the two of them in a broom closet for an evening, and have Clint check in periodically on their progress.

Which, somehow, helped. They still fought off and on, but they had come to a better understanding.

Then Tony's heat hit, and everything changed for them. Steve had volunteered to knot Tony up in his time of need, and after it was over he admitted to some more than friendly feelings for the omega. And so the strange, and yet absolutely perfect relationship they now found themselves in started.

Even more extraordinary, isn't that he's smart, angelically handsome, and sculpted like a god (Ok, not like a god. Thor's guns were still slightly bigger). While those were all endearing qualities, Tony could just pay someone for that.

No, the best part about Steve? He never asks questions.

"Tony, are you zoning out again?" Oh, he'd almost forgotten about Bruce, "Stay with me buddy, we don't want you crashing the car before we make it out of Nevada, do we?"

"I'm fine," And the man managed to wake sleeping beauty up too, _perfect_, "Seriously, chill out. You're making my anxiety levels rise."

"You don't even have anxiety disorders-"

"Yet Bruce!" He raised one finger in the air, "With you two living with me, that fact is very likely to change."

"Then why did you invite us to move in with you in Malibu?" Steve blinked, tilting his head with that knowing smile of his.

"I couldn't just leave you two in New York," He smirked, "You're delicate."

Bruce snorts, and the car shakes slightly as he shifts around, "I think you're the first person ever to call the Hulk anything but a monster."

"_Eh, eh, eh. Neh._ No, he is not, and neither are you. And you are forbidden from saying that for the remainder of the trip. Or the month. Or the year. You know what, no, you are forbidden from saying that until the day you die. That's the new rules, follow them or suffer my wrath."

"And what wrath is that?" Steve puts a hand at the base of his neck, "I have a feeling the Hulk can take on your 5ft. middle-aged fury."

"Hey!" He yanks away from the large palm, jabbing a finger in the air towards his mate, "Keep it up, and you're sleeping on the couch, mister. American hero or not."

The captain unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning over the the small distance of the convertible. He presses his face into the side of Tony's neck, nuzzling against the bite marks littering his flesh. Vain move, rubbing his scent further into the markings he had made last night. Tony already reeked of Steve's pheromones, now it would be near impossible to distinguish him from an alpha or omega. But then again, at least he smelled good. Pine, leather, sweat and something else, something that could only be described as _Steve_. In other words, he smelled _hot_.

He nearly lost control of the vehicle when a tongue dragged across his throat, stinging his still open wounds in a way that was both painful and pleasurable. Moaning slightly, he tipped his head to the side to provide easier access. If the alpha kept this up they would need a hotel room pretty soon- _Hello!_ When did Steve get so good with his hands. One of the blondes hands dipped into his shirt, and began playing with his nipple, and _god, he loves his life-_

"Guy? I'm still here," _Fuck Bruce!_ Steve ripped back, taking with him four of Tony's buttons. They would need to be sewn on later, or not, seeing as he really could care less about this shirt. At least he looked apologetic, which was ridiculous with the blatant lust clouding his eyes.

Tony smirked, snaking one hand behind the seat to pat his cock-blocking best friend on the leg, "No reason to be jealous, buddy, plenty of me to around."

He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Bruce roll his eyes, and swat his hand off his knee. Tony stuck out his bottom lip, batting his eyes into the mirror, looking straight into the chestnut brown pair meeting his. Smirking, he opened his mouth.

"_Brucey, you're a fine boy. What a good mate, you would be! But my life, my lover, my man is still Steve!"_

The beautiful tune of his song must have been too awesome for his passengers, since Steve's face was cringing, and Bruce was covering his ears. _Pfft. Everyones a critic._

"Of all the songs to musically massacre," _Hey!_ "did it have to be one by Looking Glass? I actually like that band." The smug aura radiating from the backseat made Tony smirk, only to frown when he looked at the setting sun.

God, he felt tired. The drive had started this morning, but he hadn't slept at all the night before. When he managed to sleep, it was always the same nightmare's plaguing his subconscious with visions of black. Black, and cold. Dragging him towards it's endless ocean, plunging him into the sticky trap where life cannot live. Night after night he found himself in his tower workshop, ignoring his fears for another day. That was why he needed to be away from New York for a while, for his own sanity.

He needed to be home. Or as close to a home as he had.

"Tony?" Steve must have noticed his sudden demeanor change, if the worried puppy eyes directed at him right now was anything to go on, "Are you alright? You look kind of tired..."

"Well babe," He winks at the blonde, "you do that to an omega."

Red streaked up his neck, cheeks tingeing a delicious rose. Tony laughed at the expense of his partner, turning his pupils back to the road.

Oh... When did he stop?

And at Burger King. _Great._

Grumbling, he put the car into park, unbuckling his seat belt. Can't look weak in front of his team, just had to go with the flow.

"Bathroom break, everyone out. Let's go, move it or lose it. Better go now, 'cause I'm not stopping again."

* * *

Turns out they can't even get coffee right, not without it tasting like burnt skunk spray mixed in month old horse pee. And he knows what that tastes like.

You do crazy things totally wasted at a petting zoo.

Fuck he needs to vomit.

But, it's still coffee, and it should keep him awake. Maybe.

"You're about to pass out, I'm not going to let you operate a motor vehicle, Tony!" The alpha was blocking the door, arms crossed resolutely. Which would be hot, if Captain Nannie would just move a little to the right.

"I'm alright, look, I've got my elixir," He waves the styrofoam cup in front of his face, "so you can unwind you spandex, and get outta my way."

"I agree with Cap, Tone," His fingernails dig into the cup, anger etched into his face. Bruce adjusted his glasses awkwardly, "you look like you're about to drop, and no amount of foundation can cover those purple circles under your eyes. You need rest, or you'll hurt yourself, _and_ us. Nap, at least until we get into California."

"But," He made to protest, but Bruce cut him off.

"No buts, now go to sleep. Doctors orders." His finger points at the passenger seat, directing Tony into the chair. He grumbles, but puts up no further protests. How could he? When Captain America, and Hulk _tell_ you to do something, you fucking _do it_.

Didn't mean he wouldn't bitch about it the whole time. Biology may force him into obedience, but dammit, he was Tony Stark. He did what he wanted.

He was _only_ being a good little omega because he wanted to.

_Really..._

Fuck he's whipped.

He sighed and shook his head, climbing into the passenger's seat. When he was younger he would never have given in so easily. He would have left the alphas begging at his feet to obey, and even after their humiliation, he would not demean himself to being beneath them. Refused to submit so many times, so why now? Why was he allowing himself to be ordered around? It was beyond him, as seemed to be the norm nowadays. Was he broken?

Was he truly, honestly broken?

Or had he already been, and simply repaired half-assed with duct tape?

Probably.

He closed his eyes, not waiting for the other members to take their spots.

* * *

_When they opened, he found the car disappeared, along with the landscape and his friends. He blinked, looking around the room he suddenly appeared in. A simple bedroom, lined in curtains and silks, red and gold. He was seated in a nest, the kind an alpha would make for his expecting omega. Which was ridiculous, Tony wasn't expecting._

_Or, so he thought._

_A hand rests over his stomach, and he starts at the slow rubbing. A face bleeds from the shadows behind him, oozing blue and yellow and blurring lines of peach. It's distorted, as though looking through the bottom of a glass of water, and yet he instantly knows this isn't Steve._

_It takes a moment for the scent to reach his nose, flooding his senses in nostalgia._

"_Alpha," He whispers, eyes glazing over in euphoria. A light dances in the air, so beautiful and sound, it had to come from heaven. A piece of heaven's light, just for him._

_Whimpering, he felt small tears prick in his eyes. The alpha leaned closer, cradeling Tony to himself._

"_Shh, it's alright. I've got you, no one's going to hurt you. You're safe." A nose nuzzles into his cheek, dispelling the tears that had leaked from his defences. Strong arms clutch him at both sides, warm hands rubbing circles into his tired body. He feels happy, joyful._

_Content. For the first time in years._

_Logically, he know's this is ridiculous, and strange. But he can't fight it. Not after so long, not after all the wasted, lonesome years._

_But he's not lonesome... he has._

"_Steve..." He manages, choking on the words when the alpha stops his ministrations. A growl, angry and low, resonates in the room. White hot pain lanced through his throat, and it takes a moment for him to realize that he's been bitten. Howls echo in the dark, and he cries for Steve, please, Steve protect me..._

_The voice that blends in the shadows is vicious and unforgiving, only pausing briefly in his ravage to bite out, "Mine. You are _**_mine_**_."_

_He screams as it continues, clawing and thrashing, but he won't let go._

* * *

"Tony," He felt a hand cup the back of his head, lolling his head to press into the forehead of his mate, "You're safe, nothings wrong. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

His hand clawed into the blondes flesh, before the dream finally dispelled completely. Lines of blood oozed from under his fingertips, and Tony gazed in shock as the skin sealed itself up. Then he found himself pressed between two firm pectorals, reassuring words whispered tenderly into his hairline.

The saddest part, was he had forgotten it was Steve. An ache wretched in his gut, as he clenched his eyes closed and accepted the embrace of his alpha.

Would he want his soul bound now, if he ever came to him?

Didn't matter. It was a dream, just a silly dream of an omega who misses his soul bound. A dream that would never come true, after all, his soul bound didn't want him. If he had, then why wouldn't he come for him, or accept Tony's calls or-or.

He didn't blame him, not really.

With the track record Tony has, it's a surprise his bonded even spent a night with him.

But he couldn't help himself! After the first few rejections from his soul bound, he had begun taking random alpha's to bed. He didn't want to feel the swelling emptiness inside anymore, and he had hoped that someone- _anyone_- would bother to fix the broken fragments left to him.

But none did.

Tony looked up into Steve's worried crystal eyes.

Until Steve.

Steve, who was perfect and too good for Tony. Steve, who stayed up with him watching movies, and cuddled him when the nightmares took hold. Steve, who refused to kick Tony off the team even when he zoned out in front of Fury and the Council. Steve, who despite every jab and insult, chose to be his friend.

Steve, who loved him. Never asking about the large scar over his bonding gland.

He didn't need to, they both knew. And through it all, he still loved him.

Tony would give anything for this man.

Even his life.

"I'm alright, just had another nightmare," He pushes down the surge of relief at Steve's acceptance, "are we almost there?" Tony looks out the tinted window, at the star dusted sky.

"We're here..."

"Wha..?"

Indeed, when he looks closer he can see the outline of his mansion in the faint moonlight. Tony closed his eyes again, wondering whether it truly was just a dream.

He had a foreboding feeling that it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**_37_**

"_Fuck!"_

**_38_**

"_Son of a bitch."_

**_39_**

_Grunt._

**_40_**

"_Ach!"_

**_41_**

"_God dammit!"_

"Tony?"

He pauses briefly, throwing a cursory glance over his shoulder, nods, then turns back to his work.

**_42_**

"_Gruhg."_

**_43_**

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Give me a sec, Bruce, I only have two left."

**_44_**

Clenching his teeth, he growls at his infliction.

"Are you injecting something into your arm? Tony..."

"Bruce, I have one left. We'll do science after, but for now shut up."

**_45. Sir, the injection process is a complete. Robotic commands firmly in place._**

"_Finally..._" He ran a hand over his forehead, grimacing at the perspiration sticking to his digits. It had been a rather long, and painful day. But he couldn't stop himself, not when inspiration striked him in the dead of night.

Sure, that had been three days ago and he wasn't sure when the last time he had left his workshop to shower and eat was -Tuesday?- but that's what geniuses do.

They put metal controllers into their bodies without testing it on anything first and possibly cutting their already destined to be short lifespans in half, all in the name of science. Though, he did miss Steve, one of the downfalls of having a brain as high tech as his unfortunately, is the putting off of fun. Fun, meaning sexy times with his Adonis mate. It almost made science pale in comparison. But Tony was an inventor, and nothing can stand between him and a configured masterpiece just waiting to happen.

And it was about science, not the fact that he was suffering from severe insomnia. That whenever he closed his eyes, he would find himself slipping and the only way to swim back through the deathly fog was the loud music and bright lights of his lab. His workshop.

_His haven._

No, it had nothing to do with that. Really.

"Tony, what were you injecting into your arm?" Bruce turns his office chair to face him, glasses slightly crooked, slanted more to the left than the right. Worry pulls at his features, eyebrows pinched as he looks Tony up and down.

"If you really wanted to admire my sexy physique, you could have just asked, baby." Smiling, he flexed his arms, pulling the tank taut.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "One, if I wanted to look at anyones muscles, I would be looking at your boyfriend's,"

"Hey!"

Bruce continues, interrupting Tony's outcry, "And don't change the subject Tony, what were you putting into your skin?"

"Oh, c'mon, Brucey-"

"Tony."

"Alright," Tony sighs, realizing Bruce wouldn't give it up, "I may have been setting into place the new mechanical marvel that will allow me to call my suit from anywhere... No biggie."

Bruce gives him a skeptical look, "Shouldn't that be done be a surgeon? Or someone with any knowledge of the body at all?"

"I'm sure I have a medical degree in here," He pauses, looking around the cluttered room, "somewhere..."

"Tony," Bruce brings his hand up, attaching his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Aggravation clogs the air around them, one that would have a normal omega cringing in anticipation fear. "I'd feel much better if you had a medical professional look it over."

"Sure," He pats the stool next to him, "Sit on down, doc, and you can do your magic. But not real magic, I think I got enough of that from Loki." Blinking away the memory of man-in-leather II (now with stupid hats), and the memory that coincides that one -black, sticky, eating the life out of him and leaving nothing but an empty shell to plummet back to earth, and god, somebody save me!- he quickly changes the subject. "After all, you're the only doctor I trust."

Behind Bruce, Dum-E noisily sweeps the gathering dust from the stone floor. Atop his head sits a dunce cap, punishment for ruining Tony's last experiment and blowing up the worktable he'd been stationed at. He cringed at the memory. His eyebrows still haven't grown back all the way, and his hair now had split ends and singed follicles. In fact, if he closes his eyes, he can practically smell burnt hair; which smells oddly like a Waffle House.

"Dum-E," The robot freezes momentarily, before repeating his mundane task, "Dum-E," this time, the bot dropped the broom, and tilted it's claw questioningly, "Hi, Dum-E. What are you doing out of your corner?" The bot whines, putting it's working appendage down slightly.

"Why are you so mean to your poor little bot?" Bruce asked, though he continued to lock his pupils on the bloody marks on his palm. Concentrating, the he didn't notice the other man smirking at his first creation.

"He know's what he did, don't you Dum-E?" The mechanical arm sagged, turning ever so slowly with a low whirrr to pick up the broom once more. Pity lanced through him briefly, before evening back into place. No reason to feel sorry, his first-try knew better. Even day's after he had won first prize with his prototype AI, Dum-E knew better.

Like his father use to say: It's not about winning, unless you're a Stark. So move out and find a job, I'm not supporting your ass for second best.

"You almost done, doc? I got other stuff to do."

Bruce looks like he wants to argue, yet drops his shoulders. He's used to Tony by now to concede to a pointless argument. He wouldn't win either way.

**_Sir, may I suggest rest, and the continue testing tomorrow?_**

"You may, Jarvis, but I probably won't listen to you. Alright," He stands from his chair, hiding the grimace that plasters his face when he disrupts the wounds, "gather around everyone, I'd like to introduce your badass little brother. Jarvis, put the needle down."

Nearby, his record player fills the area with smooth jazz. Shaking his hips, Tony smirks over in the general direction of Bruce, only to find his buddy covering his mouth with both hands. Flushed bright red, the human transformer lets go of his mouth, letting the loud chortles trickle out.

"You-you look s-so rid-ridiculous!" Choking on his own words, the scientist grabs his stomach, nearly knocking over tools sitting on the table beside him.

"Steve thinks I'm a great dancer." Stretching out his arms and legs, the knots in his back begin to unravel. How long had he been down here...?

Either he was completely ignoring the fucked up nature of Tony's back, or he didn't hear it, Bruce went on speaking as though the silence hadn't been broken by snap, crackle and pop, "Yeah? He probably couldn't think past the uncomfortable hammer in his pocket, and we all no it's not Mjolnir." He pauses to wipe a wayward tear from dropping down his face, "Then again, I'm pretty sure he would probably tell you anything when you're shaking your ass in his face. Hell, you could ask him to steal the statue of liberty, and he'd ask you what gift wrap you'd want."

"True enough," Again, subject change, "Alright Jarvis, send 'em over."

Putting his arm out in front of him in a fighting stance, Tony glared at the metal hardwear spread out in front of him. Like christmas in a junk yard.

A junkyard full of incredibly expensive metals.

At first nothing happened, a high-pitched whistle, then silence. However, moment later a low whine screeched from the metal, and a repulsor shot it into the air. Opening his palm, he signalled for the metal glove to come. Within a blink of an eye, the alloy surrounded his hand. The process worked well enough.

"Nice." Bruce commented.

"Thanks," he responded, not really acknowledging his friend. Instead, he turned his head to towards the next part. The left leg.

Eh, screw it. May as well get it over with.

"Go ahead and send the rest, Jarv."

_Big mistake._

Suddenly the pieces of his armor turned into mini-missiles, their target being Tony.

_Shit._

"Jarvis," He quipped, barely dodging a foot that sailed unbidden beside his head, "Jarvis! A little slower, buddy." Another piece- shoulder?- smashed one of the glass panels behind his back. He winced, but continued to take the barrage of metal. Swiftly catching a leg, he twisted to grab the arm headed straight for his newest experiment. God if that got out in the lab, he would be in for it-

_Oh,_ right in the groin. _Fuuuuuuuuck..._

Grunting as the rest of the plates fall into place covering his body, Tony looks at the final, and most important piece.

"C'mon," He coos at the emotionless mask still hanging idly in midair. He motions to it with two fingers, and watches as the faceplate slowly descends towards him. Easy, easy...

Then it shoots off, headed straight for his face.

Flipping backwards (with the help of repulsor technology, psh, do you know how hard it is to do a backflip in mid air?) he latches the last plate into place, sticking the landing on his mini stage. Smirking at Bruce who had remained speechless throughout the performance, he winked, even though it was hidden behind a stoic veil.

"I'm the best." The statement was accompanied by the robotic tones bouncing around the lab. Even Bruce seemed slightly impressed, though it was clear to see he was reluctant to swoon.

Then the _actual_ last piece came out from its nested glass, slamming into his back. Losing focus for a moment, all the other pieces to his suit fell out of place.

Amazing isn't it? How one little piece could ruin such a beautiful puzzle?

_Why?_

Dust cluttered into his mouth from where his face laid against the cool cement floor. Gazing around, he noticed that the floor was littered in spots of dirt and decay. The bits of sparkled metal shavings gave the picture a sort of glow, like stars. It resembled a sky at night, or...

_He gasped as his airways were suddenly clogged, vision twisting black, a sea crashing against the rocks of his mind. Eyes twitched back and forth looking for some kind of light, a freedom among the torrent swarm of endless despair around him, but none presented itself. Voices he couldn't remember whispered vulgarity in his ear, silk like the cloth suddenly choking him. He needed to get out. They were coming. They-they would come back for the sacrificial lamb that was stolen away from them by the shepherd's hand._

_Death flirts with the bravest of souls, planning vengeance on those who dare escape he calming embrace._

_They're coming for you, Tony. And this time you won't escape._

**_Come back little fly to thy destiny in the spiders den._**

Barking laughter exploded in front of him, causing him to lift his head to gauge his surrounding. He was in the workshop still, surrounded by the bright fluorescent lighting that cast of the darkness for a time. The nightmare was over, he was safe.

For now.

Rubbing his jaded expression away, Tony glared up his highly amused friend, "Shut up, it's just a small kink in the system, that's all."

"I'm sorry," From the way he continued to chuckle with an '_I'm-not-really-sorry-but-I-transform-into-a-giant- monster-so-you-can't-hurt-me_grin, Tony highly doubted it, "Really, sorry. It's the irony, not the situation."

He hums, standing from his spot spread out on the floor. Rapping his hands against his faded jeans to knock the large brown particles from his palms. An oil stain black on gray catches his eye, diverting his attention from his wandering companion. When was the last time he cleaned in here? A month ago. Maybe. He'd have to have J.A.R.V.I.S call in a cleaning crew to come in sometime this week.

_-Invading his privacy, coming at night and ripping his arc out of his chest. Choking him, and leaving his corpse to be found in the morning-_

On second thought, maybe he'd just leave it to the bots.

"Hey Dum-E, you've been sitting in that same spot cleaning that bit of floor for an hour. Come make yourself useful and clean the grease coating the cement."

"Tony?" He turned and, oh _wow_. When had Bruce teleported to his far-end lab table. "What is this?"

_Ah._ "A bit of an incentive for Steve." No reason to lie, Bruce wasn't a snitch.

"It smells like you, only stronger." The test tube was directly under the other scientist nose, a large whiff of the contents, "Tony, what is this?"

"Pheromones, Bruce." He plucked the glass from his friend, setting it's golden liquid out on the cold metal table, "Heat pheromones. I'm hoping to push forward with this bonding thing."

"Steve still refusing to mate?" Theres a cheeky grin in his voice.

"Ugh, yes." Turns out when Steve was a kid, there was some old wives tale that parents told their children to scare them. Apparently, if you bonded when the omega was not in heat, not only would it not work, the child-bearer became forever infertile. While Tony tried to tell Steve how ridiculous that concept was and how couples bonded everyday without being in heat, the man wouldn't back down. So now Tony get's no sexy time, all because some old parents didn't want to hear their children bonding while they were trying to sleep.

_Sigh,_ "Tony," Oh god, not the disapproval voice, "You can't pressure Steve into bonding before he's ready. If you try to do this to him, I will tell."

Huh, so Bruce may be a snitch after all.

"Oh, come on. I'm not pushing him into anything."

"Coaxing him with your scent, what does that sound like to you?" One of his eyebrows cocked up, eyes never leaving the dazzling wetness.

"Fun. Love. Sex. Any of these working for you?"

"Isn't your heat in, what- a week?"

"Three. And I can't wait that long. Please don't tell him. Don't bring me down, Bruce." He smirks as his friend rolls warm black pupils.

"That's the second time in the last two months you've used my name in a song to get what you want." While it sounds accusatory, Tony takes it with a good laugh.

"Is it working?"

* * *

He clicked his tongue as he walked up the steps to the sound studio, focusing on the deliberate stomps crunching on the white concrete. Around him, his closest friends and bodyguards cover all sides, human sandbags to fall and be left in the case of an attack.

All for show, of course. Like he needed protection.

It was nearly time to begin shooting, once their residential diva arrived.

Maya Hansen strode proudly beside him, head held high despite the fact that she was at least three feet shorter than everyone else. He would never understand why she refused to accept the change, content to remain blemished as she was.

Eventually she would either be forced to take it, or disposed of, along with all the other stains on their otherwise perfect world. All would be allowed to partake in the beautiful transformation.

Except, perhaps, Steve Rogers. No, he would much rather chain the good Captain up by his arms and have his way with Tony in front of him.

Then he could be thrown away too. After Tony takes the injection, that is.

_Tony._

"Sir, we're ready to begin shooting whenever you say." Nameless drone one says, eyes unreadable behind thick tinted sunglasses. Behind him, the set lit up menacingly. Dark figures danced through shadows sparked across the wall. Concealed whispers sung in the air, filling it with a small ambience to cool the nerves.

"Has the master arrived yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Killian. He was prepped in hair and makeup, and is now ready to make his debut." While the man's lips twitched into a smile, his voice remained empty of emotion. It was as though he were completely hollow on the inside.

_At least someone else feels the same._

"Then let's get started," He smirks, clicking his tongue once more, "I have a meeting tomorrow, and I'd hate to be tired for Ms. Potts."

Sometimes the best way to the heart, is to break out the ribs protecting it first.

_Soon, Tony... Soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Tony stared blankly at the holographic screen in front of him, hands clenching off and on around a thick iron wrench digging into his calloused palms. By now, you'd think he'd have a better handle on his mind, considering the countless hours wasted away in his childhood teaching him to hide every part of himself.

What would his father say. if he had seen him submitting to such delusions...

Such blatant _weakness._

When Rhodey called him and invited him out for drinks, he had hoped for the best. After running his body non-stop for seventy-two hours straight, Tony was just glad that he showed up to the right bar.

Their conversation started out innocently enough, questions easing and cooling tension between the two friends: _How have you been? Is your alpha treating you well? God, Tony, you're not cheating on Captain America, right?_

Then the conversation took a turn, edging away from idle to more dangerous currents. Topic? The latest national threat against America, the Mandarin. An elderly man who quite possibly holds the fate of millions of people in the palm of his hand, a trigger to the most violent bloodbath known to man.

Unexplained explosions had started appearing all across the states, some in complete random locations, while some were strictly in important government facilities.

It was confusing to say the least, and Tony hated it.

And the government brilliant plan to fight this crisis? They colored his beautiful silver suit in blazing red, white, and blue, and changed the name to _Iron Patriot_.

Hell. he's an American, and that name makes him want to punch his country in the face. Are they trying to make themselves sound like massive pussies to their foes? _Look out! It's the Iron Patriot! Let's hope he doesn't find us, or else we may get a ticket for illegally obtained weapons._

Fucking awful. _Iron Lameass_ would make a better title.

Or the original. That sounds like a _good idea._

He'd argued the idea with Rhodey, but to no cigar. Evidently the nation feel less intimidated under the care of the _Iron Dickhead_ to War Machine.

_(He will never get over that. As if stealing his suit in the first place hadn't been bad enough, now they had to muck it up to be approved by drooling three year olds. 'Cause that's what scares terrorists, the equivalent of an overweight man in a Chuck-E-Cheese costume. Way to go, America.)_

When their small talk and banter reached a standstill, Tony finally asked for more information on the Mandarin. For all his technology and genius, he knew he was missing something. The government would be concerned for three bombings, they seemed to be hiding vital information from the general public. Though to be fair, Tony would too.

But then again, Tony's a massive, egotistical asshole. He's also technically a civilian.

It had taken a little pressuring (and the promise of a new suit upgrade), but the in the end the news was well worth it. There had been the three known bombings, yes, but there were six additional cases filed and hidden from civilian eyes. The fact that the Colonel knew about it was simply a perk of being the President's newest watch dog.

They had continued discussing the newest threat to national security, when hell rose from underneath him to swallow his black soul; in the form of a little girl, and her nerdy brother.

_Loved you in 'A Christmas Story'._

Signing their artwork should have been a breeze, after all he signs his name hundreds of times a day...

Rubbing the ache from his forehead, Tony leaned back in his leather recliner. One of the few perks to practically living in his workshop is that his alpha was kind enough to buy him a moving in gift of a black comfortable chair for when he can't make it to bed.

He's pretty sure the seat has seen more wear-and-tear than the bed though, which is awful considering how attractive a couple they are.

Barely registering the automated swoosh beyond his massive migraine, Tony rubbed irritably at the crust manifesting at the corner of his eyes. Large palms settled on his shoulders, and Tony tensed in his fight-or-flight instinct, before easing back into the hands that had begun rubbing small circles into his shoulder blade.

"Hey," The nonchalant tone of his alpha soothed, "how's your work coming along?"

He shrugs, "Alright, I suppose. I still can't find the small error fucking up everything."

"Yikes, that sounds bad."

"No one say's '_yikes_' anymore, Steve." Tony rolled his eyes, smile twitching at the ends of his lips.

"Aw..." His mate pouts, sticking out his lower lip dramatically, "I like saying yikes."

"Whatever you say, Shaggy."

"..."

"We have to introduce you to old 80's cartoons. This is just disgraceful."

He moans as Steve works through a tight knot in his upper back, fingertips doing wonders on his sore muscles. Realizing how lethargic he appeared sitting around in the dark with a metal wrench in his hands and yet doing absolutely nothing, Tony began fiddling on the random tweaks for his newest grade armor. If he rerouted the sensors to the metal attachments in his arms, then he may be able to fix the calling issue. It would take a bit of time, however for him to move forward. First he would need to ship in the correct conductive metal, bypass Pepper with the plans, and avoid any new Avenger jobs from Baldy the forever-scowling pirate. All goes well, he should have it in by next week. All goes wrong...

Well, he's Tony Stark. He'll figure something out.

"This suit looks different from the last one," Steve remarks idly, eyeing the lifeless metal without pausing in his ministrations, "what is this, Mark 15?"

"Uh, yeah." Tony quickly covered up the emblazoned _42_ from sight, turning his head to the blonde, "Something like that."

There's a lull, not at all awkward like their initial moments alone, but comfortable, eased. These moments are the ones that remind Tony that against all the shit he has to trudge through, all the business meeting filled days, and horror blazed nights, he still has Steve. Someone who cared more for his wellbeing as a person than just a tool, a vessel.

Maybe if he's lucky Steve won't even mention the-

"You seem tense, how did it go?" Tony groans, "That bad?"

Well, it was a stupid dream.

Another groan, "Worse. Much, much worse."

A kiss flits briefly over the back of his neck, before the hands on his shoulders slide down his collarbone, into the collar of his Black Sabbath shirt.

"I could have guessed that..." Steve comments, "Rhodey called-"

"Whatever he said happened is a lie," Tony interrupted, fear spiking slightly, "he's just jealous that my hero name is better than his."

Fucking _Iron Patriot_.

"Tony, he said you freaked out on two little kids today, messed up a small boy's drawing, and collapsed in your Iron Man suit," Wow, so maybe he didn't exaggerate the story, "I'm worried about you. You spend all day down here on your suits, I hardly ever get to see you, you've already missed three of our date nights," he paused, hands stopping at the same time, a contemplative expression drawing his eyebrows together, "Are you... Are you mad at me? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

**_NO! Oh, god, don't fuck up the one thing holding you together._**

"No! No, of course not Steve. I could never be mad at you," He stops, retracting his words, "Okay, not _that_ mad at you. I'm not trying to avoid you, babe, I love you. More than anything else in the entire world. You mean so much to me that it hurts, Steve."

He continues when the blonde remains silent, "I love you, so much. But I'm going through a really stressful time right now, and it's tearing my brain apart."

Finally, the alpha speaks, "Is it-Is it because of the bond? I know it's a big leap-"

"No," He smiles at his sad eyed mate, berating himself with the repeated reminder that he did that. It was dangerous to forget that while Steve was one hundred percent alpha, he still had the minor insecurities of a beta. It was one of his many endearing qualities, "I want the bond. I want to be connected to you, belong to you. I want your puppies, and your love. Best of all, I want you." He nips at the fingers still splayed on his skin, "The mind blowing sex is just a bonus. Is there 'After sex' sex? If not, they should make that a thing. In fact, we should make that a thing."

Comforting bled into his mind as his alpha chuckled deep in his chest, hands returning to their previous jobs. Careers if Tony had anything to say about it. No complaints from him for the sexy body behind all of it.

But somewhere in his conscious, Tony knows he needs to tell Steve. They won't make it very far in their relationship if he's already keeping secrets. Hell, Steve had already told him about his being a beta before the serum, the least he could do was divulge this tidbit of information.

This could make or break their tie. He wouldn't stop the blonde from walking away if he so choose to.

"It's just," Now or never, "life hasn't been kind to me as of late. I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares."

A look a pity crosses bright blue eyes and Tony has to fight off the wave of disgust at that look. Any one of the Avengers could tell you that Steve has night terrors, ones that leave him drowning in his own mind, trying to catch a hand that isn't there, screaming for his life in a wasteland that mock his shrieks back at him. But Tony knew most of all, for those were the nights he would wake up with his body smashed into the sweaty chest of his terrified alpha, his body pliant and comforting in the hollow, empty expanse playing behind Steve's clenched eyelids.

And if Tony had bruises in the morning, well, it's amazing how beat up he can get even in the suit.

He hoped Steve never found out the true cause of his pain.

"I just... If they come back and I'm not... I have to be ready next time. I can't," He gazes at Steve, "I can't lose the one thing I can't live without. You, I mean."

Talking about feelings wasn't really in his abilities, and he hated every minute of it. But it would be worth it in the end, if he managed to get the message across. Silence met his words, the only sounds coming from the random whirrs and beeps that had become the ambience of his workshop. If he turned his head slightly to the side, he would no doubt see U or Dum-E fidgeting in clear boredom. At least that would be a distraction from the suddenly uncomfortable air sticking in his throat.

Before he could scold -Dum-E, definetly Dum-E- he found his vision swirling. He almost cursed his recurring day-dreams (day-nightmares?), until he realized that it had stopped, and he was instead facing the affectionate blue sea he constantly found himself swimming in. Arms traced down his sides, sending goosebumps up and down his body.

"You don't have to be alone, Tony." Their foreheads brush, sweaty gold strands mixing into the brunet clumps, "You have me, and Bruce, and Pepper, and even Natasha." Psh. "No, I'm being serious. We care for you. And, believe it or not, we're not fragile. We won't break under a little strain. Bruce's alter-ego is the Hulk, and Pep has Nat." He chuckles, "Honestly, I don't know who's safer, Bruce or Pepper."

With one last shake of his head, the alpha pulled back, never breaking eye contact. "We'll be fine, Tony. You don't have to kill yourself under all this stress worrying about that. And if the aliens come again, we will be ready for them." He stands to his full, intimidating, height, "Now, tell me, when was the last time you got some shut-eye?"

"What do you mean? I blinked at least a couple times in the last few minutes-"

"Tony." Damn alpha intimidation.

"Last night... I think."

"_Tony."_

"_Steve."_

Rubbing irritably at his orbs, Steve looks up, "Jarvis?"

"You don't have to look up, he's not in the ceiling." Fuck, the last thing he needs right now is a punishment for this shit. He had work to do, goddamnit!

**_Yes, Mister Rogers?_**

"When was the last time Tony went to sleep?"

"_Jarvis, dont-!"_

**_Last logged time of rest was from 3:02 am to 5:34 am, three days previous._**

"Traitor." He glares at one of the many motion sensor cameras, flipping the nearest one the bird.

**_I live to serve._**

"You're not even alive."

**_Oh dear, what ever will I tell my wife and children?_**

"I think," Steve said and Tony is forced to bite back his scathing comment, "it's time for bed, Tony."

"What? It's only 4:00!" He wrestles out of Steve's arms and stands. He saunters to the other side of his lab where Natasha's new wrist bites were stored. "Besides, I'm far too busy. Talk to me next week, I should be free then."

Never let it be said that Steve wasn't persistent.

For a moment, they don't talk. The last word hung around, bouncing off the walls and enhancing the light footsteps from behind him-

_Hello, when did the room turn upside-down?_

_Oh, right. Super soldier boyfriend, duh._

"Dammit Steve! Put me down." He thrashes in the cradle of arms like a wild animal, hating the restraint. One of the few things he loathed about being an omega is his periodical heat sessions (only when he's alone, bring him a few sexy alpha's and he's fine), and the lowered muscle mass. If he had his suit on, he could break out of this without any trouble.

"No. _Stop it_, Tony," He growled when the engineers elbow dug into his ribs, instantly freezing Tony in his tracks. He began the trek up the clear steps leading to his living room, "You are going to bed, and you are going to sleep. And that is **_final_**."

That tone left no room for a rebuttal. Steve was using the alpha's greatest weapon.

Intimidation. The one thing that controlled rowdy betas and omegas alike, and claimed domination over other alphas.

And _fuck_ if it wasn't turning Tony on.

By the time they reach the master bedroom, he's practically dripping for it. Sex pheromones linger down the hall, a trail leading to the horney X marks the spot. Clearly, Steve can smell it's potence as well, if the tent occasionally poking his ass is anything to go by.

He's dumped unceremoniously on the bed, and whines when the blonde turns to leave.

"_Steeeeeve..._ You can't just leave me like this."

"Tony," Theres resignation in the deepened tone, and when he turns, Tony locks onto fully dilated pupils. Tony opens his legs, surrendering his body and posing it as seductively as he can without all-out begging.

"_Steeeve_, please."

That did it.

His vision was suddenly clouded with yellow and blue. Scents of his mate flooded his scent, urging him on. Fists clenched the worn plaid shirt Steve always seemed to wear, pulling it down to smell at the musk. Hips met his, pressing him into the silk bedsheets, hands making their way up and down his sides.

Tony pushes himself up slightly, only to feel Steve force him back down. A growl escaped the alpha, as he roughly palms him through his pants. An act of dominance. Showing Tony who's in charge here.

He croons at the feeling, pulses at the escalating pleasure within him, presses into the warmth of Steve's hand. Dry humping the appendage through his thin jeans, and fuck it feels so good.

Managing the one-handed trick of the century, Tony worms himself out of his jeans. Waves of sex fumes soar around their noses, and Tony knows it's all over. No alpha (or even beta) could resist the intoxicating smell of omega slick, and even though he's running out of fertile years, Tony's slick has matured like a fine wine.

Irresistible. Oh yeah, he's getting some tonight!

Wet tongue licked against his neck, tasting his sweat, mouthing at the salty drops leaking down his throat.

Tony moaned, rubbing his clothed cock into the oven-like palm.

_God, this feels soo good. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment, nothing-_

**_Sir?_**

Tony growled when Steve stopped, before continuing again.

"What is it, Jarvis?"

**_Mr. Hogan is on the phone for you._**

"Ignore." He grunts, as Steve wipes his tongue over his adams apple. Can he not get one minute to fuck in this world?

**_I'm afraid he's insisting, sir._**

"Ignore."

**_He says it's an emergency, involving Ms. Potts._**

That got his attention, "What kind of emergency, Jarvis?"

**_He won't say, only that it's imperative that you answer the phone._**

"Maybe you should take it..." Steve backs off briefly, coming back when Tony whines.

"_Fine_, but you're not going anywhere. Go back to doing what you were- _aaaw_ yeah, that." He groans as Steve rubs him through his boxers, drops of precome staining the front of his shorts.

**_Connecting..._**

A monitor appears before the bed, a large forehead popping into view almost immediately. Behind the obtrusion, a slate gray wall picked up the small reflected lettering of Stark Inc.

"Hi, Happy's forehead." He laughed as the person on the screen adjusted. "This better be important."

On-screen Happy blinked, clearly taking in the sight of Steve ravaging his neck, "_Am I interrupting something?_"

"Yes, and I'd very much like to get back to it. So could we hurry this," He moans when Steve ruts against his soaking boxers, "this along, Happy?"

"_Theres an alpha here, Tony,"_ He turns and looks off screen at what Tony can only guess is the alpha, "_He's in a meeting with Pepper. He's handsome, tall with blue eyes and blonde hair. He's showing her his big brain."_

"How big?" Can't blame him for being curious, besides it doesn't hurt to think about it. Not like he's going to cheat with the random stranger, or masterbate to the thought. No, if he wanted an intellectual, he would invite Bruce to join them.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Good for the nerves, too.

"_Huge. I think he's flirting with her..."_

"Buddy," He started, "I hate to tell you this, but mommy and daddy aren't together anymore. Complain to your new step-mommy Natasha about it. Actually, don't. That's a good way of getting both the guy and your balls cut off for not stopping it."

"_Tony, I'm being serious!"_

"So am I," He hums, his boxer's slowly making their way down his legs, "Are we done here? 'Cause I'm about to get laid."

"_Why can't you take this seriously?"_ His face distorts, a look of disbelief crossing his features, "_This woman has gone through everything for you, don't you even care for her wellbeing?"_

That... That was a low blow.

"Look, Happy, you have to give me something else. Right now, I just want to give him a trophy for having the balls to talk to Nat's mate." He accepts the deep kiss, tongue dancing with his partners briefly, before pulling back to look at Happy astonished, "Who is this casanova, anyway?"

"_I, uh... I don't know."_ Figures.

"You don't know..." He would facepalm if not for the comfortable weight on top of them. Two beefy arms position his legs on his alpha's shoulders, "How am I supposed to help you in any way, if I don't even know if he's a threat."

"_He's some CEO_," Steve lines up his cock with Tony's hole, "_His name is... Um... Aldrich Killian, I think."_


	7. Chapter 7

For being one of the wealthiest and most well known corporations in America, Stark Industries felt drab and dull. Gray steel walls, with fake smiles etched on weary faces.

Pitiful, really.

One would think that with someone as eccentric as Tony splashing news covers everyday with his breakthrough ideas and immoral attitude, that the company he boldly owns would have at least a bit of the same charisma and originality.

Evidently not.

Instead, when he walks through the glass doors and into the main lobby of the facility, Aldrich is greeted by an overly enthusiastic brunette omega in her late teens with a grin that shows every one of her pearly whites.

"Hello, sir, and welcome to Stark Industries," She waves to the surrounding area, as though the polished gray on black walls and floors should be compared to a priceless work of art, "How may I assist you today?"

Something about her cheerful persona irritates the hell out of him, and he has to hold himself back from pulling each of her brighter-than-neon teeth out. No one in this day and age should be that happy.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Ms. Potts."

"I see," She flashes him a bright smile and... ugh... "Is this for business or pleasure?"

_Ah, nosy aren't we?_ "Business."

As though he would waste his time with a beta. A sterile beta, no less.

"Alright, please have a seat. Ms. Potts should be with you shortly."

He moves aside, allowing the stout, grimacing man behind him to approach the desk. Instead, he wanders the small waiting room, catching sight of one of his more well known guards sitting in the uncomfortable looking chairs, reading a magazine. Something flashy, with a nearly anorexic woman on the front.

Rolling his eyes, Aldrich seats himself opposite. Unfortunately, he was correct in his observation, the cushion's hard and painful against his back.

Oh yes, he had many changes to make to this building. He didn't even want to imagine what the tower was like. Hopefully they hadn't 'fixed' too much of it after the invasion in New York. Reconstruction on the tower would need to be reissued and re-evaluated, they would need to find a stronger material, in case something like that happened again.

Aldrich sighs, rubbing his tired eyes irritably. That was another matter entirely, one he would need to discuss with Tony before anything was to be decided. Who knows? Maybe the omega had been thinking about it too.

Tony was good about that. Or so he heard.

Potts may be an issue, however. As the main voice and current CEO of Stark Industries, she was very unlikely to simply step down now that he's re-entered the picture. No, Pepper seemed like a fighting beta, one who finally found a calling, given everything up for it, and would refuse to lose it. While there were other ways of convincing someone to loosen their control, Aldrich didn't particularly have anything against Pepper, and therefore had no reason to see her injured.

In fact, he really should be thanking her. Without her, Tony probably would have lost his company.

The American justice system is truly a wonderful enigma for the clever mind to unveil. An omega, if caught breaking the law, will be treated like that of a child. Given a slap on the wrist and sent home, under the false pretence that he or she didn't know any better.

Seems like a wonderful life, until you consider the implications this involves for the working world.

Most citizens saw omegas as "_birthers."_ Creatures raised only to mate and create young, with very little intelligence or further need. Many even treated their omegas like servants, forbidding them from learning to read or write. All because a few big wig alphas in Washington feared the risk of an uproar. God forbid an omega try running for a political position without an alpha to guide them through the tough decisions. To hold their hands and take over when the job get's too hard for the 'poor pitiful baby-maker.'

It made him sick.

Tony was lucky, having been born into his fame. Due to his father's impeccable talent and need by the government, Tony was never removed from the household to be raised as a _well-groomed _omega. Or, he didn't have the naive nature beat into his subconscious, living the remainder of his life as a dog begging for attention. Of course, this also meant that he was criticised by countless newspapers and glamor magazines for being an omega, without the decency of at least being a good omega. The clamor only grew worse when Tony was accepted into MIT at the age of fourteen, horrifying elder traditionalist businessmen and politicians. Massachusetts Institute of Technology received several hateful letters that year damning their cruel joke.

It was more widely accepted that the Dean was simply making fun of the dull boy, completely bypassing the fact that he graduated top of his class at fourteen.

After the initial attacks did nothing to stop Howard Stark from naming his son the heir of his empire, the tabloids attacked his reputation, inadvertently pushing the young omega to attempt suicide at the delicate age of fifteen.

Opening his now clenched fist, Aldrich watches as the crescent bloody markings on his palm's vanish in brilliant flashes of orange. Skin stitched itself back together, leaving a completely unscarred hand behind. He breathed out his anger through his nasal cavity, knowing his irritation would likely draw attention from his shaven comrade.

He didn't particularly care.

When Howard died tragically, the world mourned the loss of a great hero. However, with the only man keeping Tony in college dead, the wolves once again circled the fallen sheep. This time, however, not a single scratch landed on the omega. The bald man (He hates him. He hates him. He hates him.), Obadiah Stane, stepped up and took the helm. Protecting the sacrifice, at least until slaughter.

After the fiasco with Stane, the hounds once again demanded Tony step down, with no suitable alpha to take heed of the unruly omega. By this time, Tony already ran Stark Industries, though the board had the final say on all production.

Aldrich still doesn't know how Tony kept in power for so long, the news articles and online web pages weren't too kind to the rebelling omega and tended to focus on his shortcomings as opposed to his accomplishments. However, this all came to an end when Tony willingly handed to role of CEO to his close personal assistant.

Virginia Potts.

Pepper.

Sadly, there is only one way for a beta woman to be allowed to run a corporate company.

The woman must either be sterile, or have her tubes tied, to eliminate the terrible possibility of having something to distract them from their work for more than two minutes. He can't help but pity the strong, beautiful redhead.

He knew what it was like to have biology screw you over. The only difference is while he was able to overcome his defects, she would likely have to live with them for the rest of her life. His serum wouldn't be capable of fixing something so delicate, so fragile. Not without running the risk of overheating it. It couldn't fix a failed vital organ, at least not yet. And her tissue would have been changed years ago...

A sad existence indeed.

He had actually feared that her and Tony had been in a relationship, and he would have to murder her for touching his mate. Luckily, an alpha with a minor leather fetish dissolved that theory quickly enough.

Clicking sounded down the hall, drawing his attention from his depressing thoughts. He glanced at his "bodyguard" who had stood up to anticipate the threat. Rolling his eyes, Aldrich listened to the approaching footsteps.

"...complaints have raised 300%, Happy." Came Ms. Potts frustrated voice, most likely directed at whoever this Happy person was. He couldn't blame her, who would be pleased to be near someone named Happy?

"Thank you," Aw, so that had to be Happy. Well, he certainly sounded pleased with himself.

She sighed, "That's not a good thing-" He cut her off.

"Their probably the ones breaking the rules," Doubtful, considering the huff that followed his statement, "Besides, I'm just doing my job. Not my fault they don't wear their badges."

Another sigh, "Happy, look. I don't have time to deal with this. I have an appointment with the CEO of Advanced Idea Mechanics." It was wonderful to know that he hadn't been forgotten out here, "The meeting was scheduled to take place five minutes ago, and I'm not looking forward to seeing him. Last time we met, he had a massive crush on me..."

They'd met before this? _Huh._

Perhaps he was drunk. That would explain the crush theory.

As though he would crush on a beta.

He decided to make his presence known, "Hello, Pepper." Stepping up to meet them before they had a chance to turn the corner, Aldrich held out a hand to the red head. She looked almost exactly the way he remembered seeing her in magazines. Tall, much taller than most beta women he'd seen, vibrant orange hair, with a business like curve to her lips.

A magnificent specimen, he would have to consider her for the serum trial.

Next to her stood a pudgy man, though it was clear that he was stronger than he looked. He glared suspiciously at Aldrich, even as Pepper blinked in recognition.

"Aldrich?" She placed her hand in his, "Oh my god, what happened? You look so good."

"Thanks," He politely kissed the knuckles of her hand, "It's a thing I've been working on. Not that hard, just a new haircut, and a group of hair and makeup artists. No big deal."

Shocked, she took her hand back with a small smile, "Well, you look great."

They watched each other for a moment, languishing in the silence and content to stand in the peaceful aura. Though, while her eyes took in all the changes to his body, his were sizing up the possible level of threat she could be.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking their content lull. Aldrich turned to see Happy glaring at him. If looks could kill, Aldrich was pretty sure he'd be flambe by now.

To be fair, he was leveling the same glare back at him.

"S-Sorry, um," She's flustered, a bright pink flush coating her cheeks and ears, "How about we talk further about this in my office."

He nodded. Smiling awkwardly, she steered them through the glass doors, dismissing the angry man when he tried to follow.

"We're fine, Happy." Closing the door, the two were left with nothing but the see-through walls and the _still_ glaring man.

What had Aldrich done to piss him off so much? He didn't even know this guy.

"Sorry about that." Pepper sighed, shoulders sagging in relief, "He just had a promotion. He used to be Tony's bodyguard, now he's the head of security." Funny, he should have been demoted rather than promoted, if half of the things he's read are true, "He, uh.. takes the job very seriously."

"It's fine. I'm just pleased to be meeting with you at all." The waiting list had been so long, he would have had to wait years to make an appointment. That is, until a few of the patrons ahead of him dropped their meetings, after a fat check was deposited into their accounts. "I'd actually been hoping to meet with both you, and Tony, however."

"Oh, are you a fan of his work?" She tilted her head with a small smile.

_You could say that_, "The biggest, he's my inspiration for all this."

It's true, technically.

"I'm sorry," She sympathized, eyes somewhat glazed as though in remembrance, "Tony rarely comes to meeting's having to do with the meeting, unless the involve something he has to sign off on. I apologize if you were looking forward to talking with him."

It would have been referred, honestly, though he'll take what he can get from this woman. "Can't say I'm not disappointed. But then I just think back to an old saying my dad use to tell me 'Failure is the fog from which we all glimpse triumph.'"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Aldrich chuckled, trying to remember a single thing about his father that didn't end in backlash and disappointment, "He was kind of an idiot."

She laughs, covering her mouth with her hand, though that does little to stop the loud guffaws from escaping her lips. When she calms down enough to talk, she says, "Well, shall we begin?"

"Why yes, that sounds like a great idea."

* * *

It started with a brief sound, itching his eardrum as he explained the benefits of the change to his could-be contributor. It was strangely pitched, holding a nostalgia to him that confounded him for a few minutes, mulling over what it could possibly be. There were few truly memorable times in his life, even fewer that warranted any amount of distraction.

But, whatever it was, it it called to him. It begged for his attention, demanded he follow it to the ends of the earth. This sound, this noise, promised something precious, though what that wonderful thing was he couldn't begin to tell you. Something about it drew him in psychologically, whisking his mind away from the present and back to a better time.

He knew that sound, but where-

There! There it was again.

"_Hap-_"

"Aldrich?" He curses under his breath, plastering over his annoyed expression with a fake grin.

"Yes, Ms. Potts?" Turning back to the beta, he tries to put the small diversion from his thoughts.

"_What-_"

There... What _was_ that?

She sighs, "Look, I like you. Your idea could revolutionize the industry, and the world." She pauses, eyes locked firmly on his forehead, "But I could also see this being weaponized, and Tony-"

Tony.

_Tony._

**_Tony!_**

That's it, Tony's voice in the building...

_Tony's in the building?!_

"Um, Ms. Potts, "He begins, ignoring the abashed look now coating her features, "Just a question... Is To_-er Mr. Stark_, scheduled to be present in the building right now?"

Jumping to her feet, Pepper made her way to the door, "Is he out there?" She growls under her breath, "How's he supposed to be on vacation, if he keeps popping up at work. God, he doesn't even come in when he's supposed to."

Slamming through the doorway, she glared around the room, clearly trying to see whatever she thought he saw. That's when he heard it again, calling in beautiful notes of color, singing to him in shades of red and gold.

"_Look, I... I'll have to, ugh, Steve, _**_STEVE._**_"_ Aldrich instantly walked towards the chubby man, where the noise was coming from, "_No, I'm sorry. I can't do this babe. Yes, I'm.. I'm sure, Steve. Maybe later, but I feel really tired right now." _

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Aldrich got there first.

"Tony?" He asked, yanking the device from the man's clasp and earning himself a '_what the hell?'_ in return. For a brief second, one brief, timeless second, Tony gazed at him. They looked at each other, taking in the years that had weighed heavily on each other. Without the makeup and the glitz and glam of hollywood, Tony looked worn down. Tired, as though carrying an enormous burden upon his shoulders.

Yet the deep seated adoration overwhelming his eyes were enough to dispel the aging of his features, bringing back the mischievousness he knew the man was well known for. A part of him, a dark, twisted, mangled part, was somewhat happy that his mate had been miserable. It was only fair that he suffer in the same way Aldrich did.

But he knew this wasn't the case. If hadn't left, maybe he and Tony would already have pups or... No, now was no time to think about what if's. This may be the only chance to talk to his omega without hostility between them.

Tony's expression quickly changed from one of unadulterated happiness, to fear, to horrific sadness, quickly averting his eyes from the alphas.

Aldrich blinked, confused by the omega's refusal to look at him.

"Tony, I-" Aldrich started and stopped, realizing he had no idea what to say. What do you say to a lover who doesn't love you anymore? They may be soulmates, but he couldn't blame Tony for being mad at him.

"_Tony?"_ A deep voice offscreen called, catching the omega's attention. Recognizing the voice as that of Tony's new alpha, Aldrich growled,"_Who's that?"_

"_Oh, he's..."_ Tony finally met his eyes, though his brown burned through Aldrich's blue, "_He's nobody. Just somebody I used to know."_

Then the image was gone, and Aldrich was left staring at the black handheld device.

He felt numb.

Refusing to release his claim on the item, Aldrich heard his bodyguard paying the fee for it. He never felt himself being ushered through the door. Barely felt a twinge of anything at the cheap puns he left in his wake.

Instead, he felt cold. He felt a writhing emptiness within him, beating at his soul and looking for a place to sizzle and die. Turning to ash in the wake of something that was once so beautiful, now lacking in color and promise.

Like the walls, gray and dull.

You got me, and I've got you. Yeah?

From within the ashes, however, he felt an ember. A small fire, burning weakly within the death and destruction surrounding it. And like the phoenix, it too grew from the ashes, to create a better future for itself. Anger boiled in his veins hot and fast, burning through his bones to leak from his skin.

He felt himself become distant to anything but the sweet taste revenge would bring, the addicting grace of retribution echoing through his very soul.

It wasn't over. _Oh no_, not even close. If anything, this was a new beginning. Up until now he had been using restraint, waiting and simply letting Tony come to him. Clearly that wasn't going to work anymore.

Aldrich kissed Pepper's cheek in farewell, walking to his car as his chauffeur opened the door. Sliding onto the black leather upholstery, Aldrich closed his eyes.

Perhaps it was time to initiate part B of his plan.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

_(He never noticed the camera phone taking a picture of the back of his vehicle, nor the triumphant look on the angry man's face.)_


	8. Chapter 8

The water drops echoed loudly on the lifeless tile in his shower, glistening bright against the dark figure cast by his shadow. They swirled, forming a tunnel before giving in to their inevitable demise in the drain. Funnily enough, the same could be said about his life. He started out so well, strong, determined, always knowing what he had to do.

But now... Now he wasn't so sure.

He wanted it to be over. Wanted to get through the torrent tornado of emotion and suffering, and just take the final, ineluctable plunge at the end. Maybe then he would have some peace, some sort of sanctuary from the constant headaches and shame. Finally, find a place to escape from the business, the exhausting day's and nights. Jesus, what he wouldn't do for that.

Tony sighed, sagging against the shower wall, allowing the boiling spray to assault his chest. He listened to the rhythmic drops now ticking off the arc reactor and curving downwards with the twist of his scars. They, too, would have to give in to gravity eventually, yet they continued to cling desperately, seeming to ignore the violent onslaught battering them down. He watched a few more drops fall to the unforgiving floor, wishing, not for the first time, that he too could simply melt and drift away.

Breaking from his self pitying thoughts, he ran his fingers through his hair, allowing the deep conditioner to set before washing it away.

Aldrich Killian. God, there was such a massive difference between simply hearing his name from his long-time friend and employee, and seeing his face again. It ripped something open inside of him, something he thought he had locked away deep in his heart that ached when it awoke once more. A strange hunger, a yearning to feel his long-lost alpha. To be protected and happy.

It was a ridiculous thought.

Moments after seeing Aldrich again, he knew he would have to lie to Steve. That was probably why he picked up the pad in the first place, making sure Tony didn't reveal his little secret to anyone who might use it to blackmail him. Who knew how many stockholders the CEO would lose if they found out he slept with a whore?

But for a moment, it had almost looked like he- No. No, don't think about it. You're letting him win, Tony.

The alpha left for a reason. A horribly, painfully, obvious reason. And while it burned and tore through him to even think about it, his logical mind could not simply ignore such a blatant truth.

Aldrich had been ashamed of himself for sleeping with Tony. Probably checked to make sure he didn't have any diseases the next day, too.

Tony scrubbed a hand over his eyes, fighting the migraine trying to bloom in his skull. Wasted effort, since the headache sprouted out anyway, but at least he tried.

Huh, that could be a beautiful motto for his life.

He tried to be a good son for Howard. He tried to be a great weapons designer for Obie. He tried accomplishing all the unreachable goals set by the public. He tried being a good omega for Aldrich, then Pepper, and now Steve. He tried.

But no matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to fail in the end. So far, the only one that hadn't ended in disaster was his break-up with Pepper, and even that was just because she'd found her Soul Bound. Had he tried to fight her new alpha (and really, it was against Natasha, it would be a massacre) most likely, Natasha wouldn't have let him see her again. It was better to give up, and leave the two to be happy together. Though, he had originally been offered a spot in their relationship. Apparently, the idea of having a omega in their click had been extremely tempting. But Tony was sure that had less to do with his status, as to his fertility.

It was clear as glass to see that the two wanted to raise a child. However, Pepper couldn't get pregnant, and Natasha couldn't work with only half the equation. Unfortunately, with their jobs and lives, neither could really take care of a kid right now, either. After conversing with Steve, who later fucked his sweet spot till he saw red, white and blue for being so kind hearted, Tony had promised that whenever things had cooled off, and they were completely sure, that he would supply the uterus, and carry their child for them.

Blinking, Tony looked down at his flaccid member. Usually he would be fully erect fantasising a fourway between himself, Steve, Pepper, and Natasha. Yet, tonight he hang loosely next to his thigh, the barest twitch alerting him that he hadn't passed out from over exhaustion. Rubbing his palm over it did little to fix the problem, instead it only plagued him with worry. He hadn't had this problem since he gave up trying to contact Aldrich all those years ago, but... it couldn't have...

Wrapping fingers around himself, he jerked off to what he remembered of his runaway mate. Eyes a deep azure, like drops of rain falling from the heavens, only to land alone and frightened on the unforgiving ground. Hair, waves of golden sand, sparkling brilliantly in the hot desert sun.

He paused in his musings to glance at his member, that hadn't moved from it's place on his leg.

So far, so good.

Closing his eyes, he envisioned when they made lo- fucked, practically feeling the alpha's hands on his rectum. But.. no, that wasn't what felt so good last time. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why, but it hadn't been about sex, though it had been delightful. But no, it had been something deeper, on a more personal level. There had been passion, yes, but it was a different kind, like it was more the pure joy of companionship than the lust from a new bed partner. Knowing that he wouldn't be alone anymore, and that his troubles were behind him.

Opening his eyes, he gazed at his fully erect member, collapsing to his knees in a pitiful attempt at sinking beneath the floor and disappearing.

Apparently, not only does biology hate him, so does fate. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't as simple as just asking the alpha to be with him again, it was clear the man wanted nothing to do with him. And what about Steve? The one he felt connected and enjoyed being with?

After rinsing off the soap suds from his body, he exited the shower and made his way towards the bedroom, avoiding Steve's eyes when the man tried to gain his attention on something. When he arrived to their room, he discarded the towel and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to put his night clothes on. Minutes later, he felt arms slide over his waist and pull him into a comforting embrace. He quickly fell asleep to the metronome playing next to his ear, a distressing riddle itching in the back of his subconscious.

Do you love what you've lost, or do you lose what you love?

* * *

He was alone. Alone, and cold. The universe was silent. There was no ground beneath his feet, and the oxygen going into his lungs tasted intense. In front of him, the nuclear missile sailed forward, colliding with the chitari mother ship in an explosion of color. Divine, soulful paint splattered across the black, blank canvass. An alarm sounded next to his ear, is helmet flashing 'WARNING!' on the screen, next to his friends image. And even as the air stilled and the screen fritz, Tony felt content.

The world was safe. Pepper was safe.

He smiled at her, regretting that he wasn't ever able to apologize for the years of torment he forced her into. Even though it wasn't the real Pepper, he still grinned as bright as he could. Hopefully she wouldn't cry for him; he would never forgive himself. Then again, she had Natasha now. Maybe the spy would be able to ease the pain of the blow. He's sure someone would be willing to carry for the two, maybe Maria?

As the screen dimmed, flickered and finally went black, Tony closed his eyes, at peace with his decision.

It had to be him, he had to do this for them. The others had lives to go back to, people who still needed them in the world. Tony had no one waiting for him, but his lifeless creations, and a bottle of Jack. True, he had Pepper and Rhodey, but they could live through it. Both had priorities in life that would take their attention off the ache, and would no doubt forget all about him in time. Without them, Tony really had no one else, save the bedmates who slept with him only for gossip and their twenty minutes of fame.

There was no reason to fight it. After all the disappointment and emptiness splayed over his lifetime, his last moments would be spent doing one thing right. He was finally the hero he had grown up wishing to be, pushing himself to achieve. After all these years, he would make his father proud. And even though it would cost him his life, he didn't care.

Better to die a hero and alone, than just alone. True, he would have liked to have someone see him off. But then, he was always destined to leave in a lonesome silence.

A brief memory played in his minds-eye as he took his last shuddering breath, one of a happier time. One of a beautiful blonde with ocean eyes and the most wonderful smile.

Ghost hands of gravity clutched his body, and Tony let himself fall...

* * *

"Tony-?" He whimpered as he awoke, tears staining his cheeks in twin tracks. It was over, he was alive. Better yet, he was happy to be alive. He was not alone, would never be alone again. Steve was here. Steve would make everything better. He always fixed what was broken. He was fine, he was safe. The Chitari were dead. They weren't coming back. Pepper was safe. Steve was safe. Bruce was safe. He was safe.

"I'm..." Tony started, gazing into Steve's calming stare. The captain held Tony in the same position as the night before, but it was obvious from his terrified eyes Tony had been struggling in his grip. Creased lines of worry spiderwebbed from the alphas weary look, as he dispelled the remaining sleep from his mind.

A metal hand suddenly wrapped around Steve's wrist, yanking the captain away from the frightened omega. Bewildered dismay splashed color on his cheeks as the robotic appendage ripped Steve clean out of bed and onto the floor. The captain splayed out on the wood, leveling the Iron Man suit in front of him a look of complete disbelief. One repulsor lifted slightly, aiming for somewhere around Steve's heart. Stunned, the alpha could do nothing but stare as the metal glove lit up bright blue.

Putting his arms out in command, Tony sliced down the air, disarming, and casting the armor away into a pile at his feet.

"Sorry, its um..." Looking at the frightened eyes of his mate, Tony winced. This wasn't supposed to happen, the armor should have known better than that. He would have to reconfigure it later, "It's not supposed to do that."

"What the hell was that, Tony? Why did it... Was it going to-?"

"No!" He quickly stated, "No, I wouldn't have let it hurt you."

"And what if you hadn't awoke in time?" Steve demanded, eyes misting in both fright and anger, "What if you kept sleeping, and that... that...thing came in here. Huh?"

"Steve, I'm sorry," He fumbled for words, for anything that would make this right. But he could find nothing. Steve had a right to be angry, because Tony had fucked up. His terrified mind was getting the best of him, and now it was hurting those closest to him.

"I'm going out," Steve stated, standing from his spot on the ground and began making his way to the door. Tony lunged towards him, self-loathing eating away at his humanity as he grabbed at Steve's arm.

"Steve, please," He began, but grew silent when the alpha directed his wet glare on his face.

"I need some air, and I think you need some time to get your priorities straight."

He walked out, leaving behind Tony to pick up the broken pieces of his armor alone.

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to take care of this part before I go into Happy's P.O.V**_

_**BTW, I wrote the first part on Wednesday and the last two parts of this chapter on Friday, so sorry if they don't exactly sync. **_

_**Also, someone **__**messaged and**____**asked me on here what I think Tony and Aldrich's kids would look like, and honestly? I think they would either look like a small Mads Mikkelsen, or Seto Kaiba from Yugioh.**_


	9. Chapter 9

There were very few people Happy had left in the world, even fewer that he would mourn the loss of. He was never particularly close to his parents, and never had any brothers and sisters. Growing up, he had few- if any- close friends, preferring to keep those around him at an arm's distance. Therefore, when a person managed to grow on him, they tended to stick around and swell over him like a really hard to beat fungus.

Maybe that wasn't the best metaphor...

Point is, he had to protect his friends; whether they know it or not. He didn't really like having to go undercover without even warding Pepper of the potential dangers of leaving the office, and Tony of... Oh who's he kidding? The whole reason he quit as his bodyguard was because he had two invincible superheroes living with him. But still, back up couldn't have hurt.

Who knows, Tony might have actually agreed with him. Or told him not to be so paranoid of strangers like Pepper had.

As he walked around the stall set up outside the chinese theatre, he scanned the crowds for the suspicious man he'd met briefly before. Instead, he saw the man's cronie, his bald head glinting in the setting sunlight. Next to him, a twitchy little man stared at the other like he was a god-send. Happy briefly questioned whether or not the disheveled individual may be using any sort of substance, but quickly negated that thought. He would be unable to tell for certain until he was closer to the man.

All those years battling off druggies for Mr. Stark paid off well.

Words were said between the two, though Happy couldn't begin to guess what, the twitching man smiling and nodding along. From the offset of his eyes, it was clear the other man wasn't really listening, just saying and agreeing to whatever would get him his fix faster. Soon enough, the bald man smiled and held out a small briefcase, handing it over with a tip of the forehead. This time, Happy could make out the twist of his lips, and the words he spoke.

He either said, _You are ours to protect_.

Or, _Go devour our prophet_.

He was going to go with the former, as that answer didn't make shivers run down his spine.

With another dipped head, the bald man turned and began making his way to the vehicle parked in front of him; widows blacked out, like that wasn't obvious deviant behavior.

Choosing that moment to strike, he ran straight into the shaking man, knocking the suitcase to the ground and letting it fall unceremoniously open. Scrambling to catch the bared objects flying in every which direction, the man hardly gave him a second look. Happy plucked one from the ground, slipping it into his pocket while he apologized profusely to the man and helped him put the rest of the strange devices into his briefcase. As the man stumbled out a brief 'thank you' and hurried off, Happy walked in the opposite direction; hand clasped tightly around the cork-screw like object. All this hassle over a bottle opener? Why meet here? Why now? What could the main objective be for the corporation AIM? And what did it have to do with a corkscrew?!

Maybe Pepper was right. Maybe he was losing it.

But, _God!_ It felt like he was _so close._

"_**Hey!**_" A voice brought him out of his internal monologue, drawing his focus to the bald man in black, suddenly standing directly in front of him with a strange grin pulling at his cheeks, "What are you doing here? It's weird, right?"

"The only thing you're gonna find weird, is how fast you've been beaten." Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his newly acquired tech, "Now that I have this, we're going to take you, and your boss down."

In the time he'd worked for Mr. Stark, he learned to expect the unexpected, that way you can roll with the punches and deal with any situation that comes your way. And throughout his time watching over Tony, he had to use this advice many, many times.

He was still surprised when the fucker smirked.

A hand came out of nowhere, striking him across the face with enough force to knock him back a few steps. Anger coursed his veins, as he pulled a fist and repaid the treatment twice forth. Then repeated it, again and again. And yet, the creep continued to grin that shit-eating smirk of his.

Another onslaught attack came at him, and while he had trouble keeping up, his attacker didn't appear to break a sweat. He acted like the threat was minimal, like that of swatting a fly.

And hell, for all Happy knew, maybe it was.

As the seconds wore on, he found that his offensive had shifted to a more defensive, if not completely surrendered, stance. He grit his teeth, growling under his breath as people crowded slightly around him and his opponent. It kind of reminded him of his boxing days. Of course, back then, he wouldn't be on the losing side with an opponent that barely blinked, let alone fretted.

And the man. Would not. _Stop_. **_Smirking_**.

"What are you smiling-" He started frustrated, throwing his hands into the air. Only to be interrupted by a ear-piercing scream behind him.

In the commotion, he had forgotten the one major rule of boxing.

Never take your eyes off the big goal. The twitchy guy-

Another blood curdling scream ricocheted around the market outside the theater. The crowd that had gathered soon diverted their attention to the new show playing out before them. Whatever they saw, Happy didn't want to know. As suddenly as they had feasted their eyes on it, the citizens became riled and fearful. Several pushed over each other to escape, as though that would save them in the end.

It would prove fruitless.

"Wha- What's happening?" Reluctantly turning his head back in the direction of the man, Happy found his vision bathed in a brilliant white blaze.

While he felt it should have been threatening, he found the open, if not brief, darkness after rather soothing…

* * *

Everything hurt. Ached and, for some reason, iched. Dim lights played out in the darkness, and for a brief moment, Happy wondered if perhaps this was the afterlife he had been promised. It wouldn't really shock him, after all, he had worked for Iron Man. Nothing could shock him. Finding out that heaven was neither good or bad was not much of a surprise.

Then again, his eyes could just be closed. In fact, he felt silly for even considering the other option.

In the end, maybe it was all just a practical joke. Maybe he was just suffering from a bad fall, and would no doubt wake with Pepper pestering about being careful and Tony brushing off his concern with the offer of some new tech that no one else had. DUM-I, Butterfingers and U whirling around happily, while J.A.R.V.I.S suggested a good headache cure. Yeah, that would be great.

That wasn't what met his gaze. Not at all.

There was no Pepper, or Tony. No robots, or J.A.R.V.I.S. Not even the interior of his crappy, yet still somehow cozy apartment. No, what met him was fire. Raging, all consuming, fire.

The once lively market was deathly silent. Not a soul screamed, or even whispered in their dying moments. The air was clogged in a thick smoke, though Happy was low enough that it didn't affect him nearly as much as it might an escaping civilian.

That is, if there were any civilians alive to escape.

Around him, bodies lay across the ground with varying burns on their bodies. Some looked minor, those that had been farther away from the initial blast. Others were far worse, charcoaled black from heat.

Strangely, there were no bodies in the direct vicinity of the -_bomb?_- explosion. Only black outlines, as though they had simply vanished, leaving their shadows behind in their wake.

No… Not outlines… ashes.

_Ashes of people_.

He wanted to vomit. The overwhelming urge nearly pushed him over the edge.

He quickly turned his attention elsewhere, trying to ignore the nausea wearing in the back of his throat.

A few feet in front of him, he spotted something silver amongst the destruction and rubble. It was hard to tell, but it looked like some sort of jewelry. A bracelet? No, it was a square shape. A necklace, then. But what kind of necklace?

A vision briefly flashes before his eyes, and he gapes for a moment. He tries to breath as he attempts to drag himself off the ground, only for fall after a second of struggling.

Okay, so he wouldn't be walking out of this. But then again, neither would baldy.

A smile twerked at the corner of his lips unbidden, and Happy felt a spark of vengeful glee at that knowledge. At least if he's going down, he managed to take the other man with him.

Fate never did like Happy.

A crunching sound blared in the resounding silence, amplified by the dying flames that crackled as though laughing with them. He turned his head, only to freeze at the large mass of… something pulling back together from broken pieces on the ground. They morphed into the lump of orange forcing itself into one piece. It crutched against what appeared to be legs, but Happy was not quite sure. The mangled appendages untwisted, popping bones into place while the torso stretched up and out. Arms etched out of air healed, while stream danced from skin.

_Son of a bitch…_

He was still smirking, and when it was possible, the man stood and walked past where Happy was stretched out.

He practically skipped into the black car still sitting on the curb, entering it after a final sneer. The vehicle peeled out after another moment, and Happy was left looking at the ruin in it's wake.

Quickly remembering the dog tags he had spotted, Happy used the last of his energy to stretch his arm and point at it.

Maybe he couldn't help Tony as his bodyguard anymore. Maybe he wasn't super smart, or super strong. But he could do this for him.

He would do this, for his friend.

* * *

Steve hadn't come home that night. And when he finally did come back the next day, he wouldn't go back to bed with Tony. Bruce said he was just sleeping on the couch in his lab for some new test he was experimenting on his R.E.M problems, but Tony knew better.

His mate was avoiding him.

When he tried talking to him, Steve would bring up something completely different, and hurry off in the opposite direction. He asked J.A.R.V.I.S to keep tabs on the alpha, only for the snarky AI to read off a line of his code about privacy that had absolutely nothing to do with this situation. Just because he tried to blackmail Steve back with clips of them together, didn't mean he was violating the alpha's space at all.

Really. Nevermind half of them had explicit footage in them.

_God_, he needed a drink.

Funny, that sounded oddly familiar.

He had been elbow deep in his suit, when the call came in. A frantic Pepper met his ears, as she cried and babbled nonsense in a very un-Pepper way. After the news, however, Tony could hardly blame her.

Happy was in the hospital.

_Happy was in the hospital._

One of his own, one of the few he truly, _truly_ cared about. They had been hurt.

And he wasn't there to stop it.

A wrench flew across the lab, smashing into a display on the far end. Tony couldn't have cared less, whether it was his favorite coffee machine, or the initial blueprints of his newest suit.

He just. _Didn't. Care._

He had gone to the hospital, of course. Pepper met him in the waiting room, Natasha glaring at him when he made a too quick move for her mate. Not having that for a moment more, the beta shoved away from the alpha and made a beeline for Tony, crashing into him with waves of sorrow.

For a moment, Tony allowed himself to bask in her warmth. He let himself be pulled into her embrace and soak in her natural calming essence. Hell, if he closed his eyes and breathed in, he could almost imagine that they were still together, and that nothing had ever changed.

But no, that wasn't right. He would not let himself have false dreams of happiness with another's mate. He knew the consequences of his actions, and it was not worth a few moments of wishful thinking. Besides, he still has Steve.

Though, he _did_ wish he would be by his side in his moment of weakness, and not his ex-mate/best friend.

Was that too much to ask?

_Apparently._

Now, Tony knew he really shouldn't blame Steve for being upset. Honestly, he would be pissed to high heaven if his alpha pulled half the stuff he let Tony get away with. And truthfully? He would admit that while the circuitry hadn't been intended to hurt his mate, it did, in fact, attempt to.

But Tony fixed the issue. _Mostly_.

A nurse had come to take them back to Happy's room, even though she had tried to refuse them at first. Evidently, Tony and Pepper were not his family, and therefor not allowed to see him so soon after surgery.

Tony would never be happier to have Natasha on his side.

With a pale face, the nurse had kindly escorted them to the private room that had been reserved for their friend.

He looked terrible.

Covered in bandages, Tony was hard pressed to believe that the figure on the bed was truly Happy. He just looked so… weak.

They spent a few moment in silence, while Pepper made a fuss over whether or not he was comfortable. Was the nurse checking on him enough? Why the hell were they playing a surgery on the television in the hospital?

Wishing that the time would simply fasten around him, Tony pulled out his light pad and began the new Stark Phone schematics. He had the outline almost perfected, except a strange glitch which would freeze the damn thing if the user pressed the N button for more than a minute. It was extremely frustrating.

But, that had been hours ago.

The time had come and gone, and Pepper was needed back at Stark Industries. And of course wherever she went, as did Natasha as well.

And then it was just Tony.

He had toyed with the idea of leaving, and though he saw no reason for staying, he couldn't find the heart to leave. He knew it was idiotic thinking, after all the nurse said he wouldn't wake from his coma for a while yet. But try as he might, he would find himself still seated in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

He couldn't just leave him here, not like-

No. That wasn't a possibility.

Not at all.

Unfortunately, try as he might, Tony could not stay there forever. When the nurse came to tell him visiting hours were over, he through an omega fit. The alpha in her allowed him to stay for a little while longer, before insisting he leave. He followed her out, leaving behind a few parting words for his injured friend.

In front of the camera's, he spat a threat that he later lost to a blur of red. He thinks he may have trashed some guy's phone, but he figured the scavenger probably deserved it. Besides, it's not like he couldn't deal with the bill.

No, he was more concerned with what Bruce later confronted him with later.

"You threatened a known terrorist on live television," A small shade of green sprouted from atop his forehead, as the usually level headed doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, "then told him your home address, and challenged him to a fight. Tony… You may be the most idiotic genius I know."

"How many geniuses do you know?" He blinked, tilting his head towards his stressed out comrade. They were running diagnostics on his latest and greatest suit, though Bruce seemed less than engaged in the mechanical wonder coming to life before them. "Have you been cheating on me, Brucey boy? I thought I was your one and only."

"Not the point, Tony." He stopped fiddling with the screwdriver, no longer humoring Tony with the notion that he actually cared about working right now. "What are you trying to prove? Are you actively trying to get yourself killed? You can't escape the Grim Reaper, forever."

"Please," He scoffed, "the Grim Reaper gave me up as a lost cause years ago. He knows better than to get his hopes up."

"Stop joking about this!" Fist's slammed against the table, a large dent left in its wake, "Don't you realize what's at risk here? It's not just you, Tony. Pepper, and Natasha are just as liable for injury. What if they go after them to get to you?"

"I know!" He finally shouted, turning to his olive toned friend, "I know, okay? I know that I fucked up. I know that I can't seem to do anything right. I know I put everyone in danger. But there is nothing I can do about it now."

Nothing happened as a few moments ticked by, both men still glaring at one another. Finally, the anger seemed to recede from Bruce, as the beta looked down at the warped surface of the table.

"This is why I could never be a therapist," He chuckled darkly, tapping the center of the dip with his pointer finger, "Don't have the temperament for it. Sorry about the table."

Shrugging off the apology, he sagged into the worn couch in his lab. He never thought something like this would be so stressful, and he didn't even have his paddle there to ground him.

Speaking of which-

"What are you going to tell Steve?" Cringing at the words, Tony closed his eyes to ward off the headache starting to form. He felt lost, the unknown crawling into him and feasting on his thoughts, "He's bound to have seen it, it's only a matter of time before he-"

"Before I what?"

The gasp, and floundering weren't necessary for Tony to know who interrupted them. He knew that voice better than any other. It was the voice of authority, one that demanded any present to listen. It was one he found himself missing in his time of- was it punishment? Was that the right word for it?

Perhaps justice was better.

Tony bit down the urge itching his tongue to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Omega he may be, he refused to fall into the stereotype of his kind.

An awkward silence rang triumph in the lab, as the different overbearing scents mingled together. Beta, a sprinkled mix of anxiety and embarrassment. Omega, nonchalance, that came off more as desperation. And alpha…

Unbridled fury. And if Tony had to guess, he'd say it wasn't at Bruce for talking about him.

Fuck, he was screwed.

"Um…" Bruce started lamely, his feet making a light swish as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Dr. Banner," Oh, he used Bruce's title. Maybe he really was angry at him! "would you please excuse us for a moment. I need to have a talk with my mate."

_Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk….._

"Uh, yeah." Footsteps headed in the direction of the door, "I'll be upstairs if you guys need anything. Just yell, and I'll be down."

Thuds sounded up the stairs, leaving the room in a tense silence. He could only feel as feet came closer, and closer, before stopping directly in front of him. Two hands met his knees, the scrunch of leather following soon after. However, he refused to acknowledge it. Yes, it was childish, but he deserved it as far as Tony was concerned. After all, he had been avoiding Tony like the plague, and now that he wanted to talk, he expected him to simply give in.

Forget the fact that's all Tony had wanted all week, this was about something deeper than just pride.

"Tony?" The plea was unexpected, as was the follow-up, "Tony, please. _Open your eyes_."

Blinking his eyes open, Tony stuttered at the sight before him. Steve looked a wreck. Dark circles sat heavily under both eyes, his hair remained unkempt. Hell, even his skin looked sallow.

He looked like death warmed over. Which was saying something for a ninety-something year old man.

He had expected to get lectured, to be forbidden from working his tech and finally getting a good nights sleep. For being an idiot, and possibly ruining everything because his pride had won out in the end. Anything, really.

What happened… He wasn't expecting. Instead, the alpha pulled him into a hug while he began to ramble out broken english and fall apart.

"_Sorry_," the mumbling blurred the lines, but he understood well enough, "I'm sorry. Sorry, _sorry_, _sorry_. Tony, please. _Please_, sorry. Can't, _can't_. Can't lose. Lose. _Not again_. _Tony_."

The great captain clung to the back of his tank top, clutching him close under his chin. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he moaned of another time. Of another love, lost.

He didn't have to tell him, he already knew. It was part of the file he had for homework.

That didn't mean it was the first, or last time this would happen.

"Steve," He rested a comforting hand on the alpha's back, "it's okay. _I'm alright_. No one is hurt, and nobody is going to be lost. I need you to breath, can you do that for me?"

A nod against the top of his head was the only indicator that the alpha had heard him in his fret.

"Okay. Ready? One…" He felt the thick chest expand into him, before receding back, "Two…"

It continued like that, until finally Steve felt calm enough to release Tony from his death grip.

He wasn't sure which he preferred, though. Terrified Steve, or, well…

"What were you thinking?" Aggressively worried Steve. Seriously, it's like he's never done anything to risk his life before this. "Are you _that_ desperate for attention, that you'd willingly sacrifice everything just to be noticed?"

"Hey," He raised a placating hand, backing away from the current threat growling like rapid dog in front of him. Just when he thought that they'd reached calming ground, Steve had to come thundering in with the accusations, "can we go back to the apologizing and cuddling? I think that was going a lot better than this. Steve... _Steve!_"

He sighed as the alpha continued to scowl, lips straight across his mouth; his anger fighting back the grief clouding his mind. He always did this when he was trying to appear level headed over a particular issue, but Tony could always see through it. He saw through, to the real Steve underneath. And that man was seething.

Obviously, talking to him now would be pointless. In order to get through to the man underneath, Tony would have to talk to him when he had a clear head. Otherwise, nothing would devoid the rage lurking under the surface of his calm facade.

"Tony…"

"Steve, look-" His face scrunched up, as he avoided the captains eyes, "I did what I had to do. I don't know what this guy is planning, and I don't know how to beat him. But he made this personal, and I have to stop him."

There is a pause, electric tension bouncing between them. Tony waits, allowing the statement to sink in, before speaking again.

"I don't know how I'm going to beat him, only that I will." He sighs, the weight of the world causing his body to heave forward on itself, and the thought of a drink comes forth once again, "I would really like to have you with me when the time comes, though if you've come to your senses, I understand. But I can't let him hurt anyone else, Steve. I have lives to save."

Perhaps he was pompous to expect anything from Steve. The good captain wasn't from his time, and that would no doubt affect his choice. Most omega's from the past were willing to kneel and accept whatever they could get from their "mighty" alphas. They were meant to be submissive, docile creatures. Time's have changed, though. Omega's now had jobs, and places in politics. But even by today's standards, Tony was obtuse. He was the exception to the rule, and maybe that was too much to ask from a traditional alpha.

But, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't change the way he was, no matter how hard he had tried. He would never be the perfect omega. But that didn't feel like it was wrong, or bad. Just not the same.

Why could he never be the same?

"...Me?" Oh, shit. Not again, "Well?"

"Um.."

"You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" The knowing look in his eye was enough for Tony to know he didn't expect an answer, "Tony, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I don't care about the lives you save, I care about your life."

"But-" He tried to intervene, but the alpha pushed on.

"People come and go. Believe me, I-I know..." He pauses, and clears his throat, "I also know that, as a hero, you want to save them. But, I can't let you. Because, if I lose you, I will have nothing left. I won't be more than a shell of a man. I'll waste away, and rot with nothing to keep me together anymore. And I refuse to let that happen."

Thick palms find each side of his face, and before he can say or do anything about it, Tony found himself once more in the embrace of his mate. It felt good, after not having it for so long. And if the virtual purr that rumbles the chest he's squished against says anything, than he'd suppose Steve missed it too.

"By the way, I'm sorry.. Too. About that night, I mean." Steve chuckled, and nuzzled him tighter into his body.

A relaxing breath spreads over him, then, "What do you plan to do about it?"

Though he's not happy about it, Tony pulled out of Steve's arms. He clutched the alpha's hand, however, when the man frowns.

"Pack a bag," He stands, looking down over the omega with a touch of finality, "We're leaving in the morning."

* * *

"Sir?"

"What do you want?"

"Did you see the news?"

"... Yes."

"What is your next course of action, boss?"

Aldrich glared at the screen, where the clip of his soulbound continued to play on repeat. He hadn't been anticipating that one of the omega's friends would be pulled into his plans, but things had changed. He had no choice, the plan had to come first.

"We deliver… Maya, tell me again how you met the _great Tony Stark_…"

_**A.N- Sorry, sorry! I know it's been a long time, since... July? Jesus. But I've been going through some stuff, and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. Thanks for reading! R/R!**_


End file.
